A Darker Shade of Amber
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Fed up with the other Turtles, Mona and Splinter not taking him seriously because of his carefree attitude, Michelangelo decides to become more serious. Very soon the others realise the change in the youngest turtle and decide they want the old Mikey back! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya People!**

 **Here I am again! And with a new fic! Hope you're all ready for Easter! And ready to stuff yourselves with Chocolate Eggs!**

 **Well as Easter Symbolizes new beginnings, here is the beginning of a new fic!**

 **In this fic, Michelangelo is annoyed that his siblings, and his master don't take him seriously and get at him because of his carefree attitude on missions and patrol, he decides to become more serious and less of a goof, but where will all that lead him? Well you'll have to read the fic to find out!**

 **Enjoy! And Happy Easter!**

 **Love Bloodrayne!**

 **A Darker Shade of Amber**

 **Chapter One**

 **Rooftop Run**

It was another quiet night in New York city, well if one was to call the city that never sleeps quiet due to the traffic in the city and the never ending bustle in the streets and many avenues.

Although busy like a hive of bees below, the higher area was a different story, since the highest of the buildings housed the humans sleeping for the next morning.

Yet on the rooftops, two figures were seen leaping over the gaps of the buildings under the light of the full moon.

One was a tall male humanoid turtle with an orange ninja mask, whilst on his shoulders, the other was a small female lizard/turtle hybrid with shoulder length brown hair and wearing a red jumpsuit.

As the turtle leapt the gaps, the little mutant whooped with joy and begged him to keep going.

"And here we go again!" the turtle shouted "And over we go!"

"Yay!" the little girl mutant cried "I'm loving this ride Uncle Mikey!"

The turtle grinned and started to go faster.

"And what do you say we run as fast as we can to that Pizza place over there and get a treat?" he asked pointing to a sign above a building that advertised 'Papa John's Pizza' "I think we deserve one!"

"Oh yes please!" the little mutant cheered, tapping the turtle on the head in excitement as he went faster over the gaps.

"Then fire in the hole! Michelangelo is clearing the gaps to get his fix of pizza!" the turtle yelled before picking up the speed and going faster and faster over the buildings making the little mutant girl on his shoulders cheer louder and squeal.

* * *

Before long they arrived at the building and looked down.

Michelangelo took the child off his shoulders and looked down.

"Hmmm, yeah!" he said "You smell that Pandora? That is the smell of heaven!"

Pandora sniffed the air taking in the smell then looked at Michelangelo.

"I thought Heaven was supposed to smell of flowers and lotuses." she said.

Michelangelo looked down at Pandora and chuckled.

"Is that what your Uncle Leo told you? Or our mummy?" he asked.

"I heard him talking to baby sis!" said Pandora.

"I see!" laughed Michelangelo "Well, when I meant by this smelling like heaven, it's heaven to me!"

"So Heaven smells different to everyone?" asked Pandora.

Michelangelo scratched his head as he tried to think of what to say next.

"Now I know why your mother and father called you Pandora!" he said "Ever the curious one!" he looked down at the pizza place below.

"Okay Little Geisha, let's get some food!"

"But how?" asked Pandora "We can't go in there, you always said we mustn't be seen by the humans!"

Michelangelo chuckled.

"Ah you got a lot to learn my little niece!" he said "We mustn't be seen by the humans, but we never said he can't be around them, not when it's the perfect time, or when you have a good disguise!"

Pandora looked up at him, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"You know when we took you out Trick or Treating at Halloween!" said Michelangelo "We said that was okay because everyone looked funny and different."

Pandora thought for a moment as she remembered the nights at Halloween, even remembering the might she encountered the Venomous Five, and when her Granddad Splinter took her out the following year, no-one suspected a thing when they walked amongst the humans in their costumes.

"Okay." she said looking at her Uncle.

"Alright then!" said Michelangelo with a smile "Then watch me work!" he climbed onto the fire escape and helped Pandora climb down with him, they soon stood in the dark alley behind the pizza place and they could soon hear the voices of the kitchen staff within.

"What are you going to do Uncle Mikey?" asked Pandora.

"Shhh!" said Michelangelo "Just stay behind those dustbins there and stay hidden!"

Pandora looked at four dustbins behind her and quickly hid behind them, remembering her family's motto to stick to the shadows.

Michelangelo watched her as she hid then started to walk to the back door of the pizza place, he crept up to the door and knocked on it before pressing himself against the wall.

* * *

After a few seconds the door opened revealing a young man in a chef's uniform who looked around.

"Hello?" he called "Anyone out there?"

As he stepped out to look and see who the mysterious knocker was, Michelangelo looked through the door and saw some pizzas being loaded into some cardboard boxes.

"Perfect!" he thought he looked at the young man still looking out for the knocker then as his back was turned he slipped inside!

Pandora gasped as she watched her uncle then saw him quickly swipe two of the pizza boxes before leaving some dollar bills and slipping out again before the young man could turn around and once again hid behind the door.

After a few minutes the man shook his head and walked back inside the kitchen.

"Weird." He thought "I was sure I heard something!" he then groaned before shutting the door "Maybe people playing jokes!"

Pandora looked at Michelangelo who held the pizza boxes above his head triumphantly.

"Dinner is served!" he said "Come on babe! Let's party!"

Pandora grinned then Michelangelo walked over, picked her up and placed her on his shoulders before leaping up to the fire escape and onto the roof.

* * *

As soon as they were safely onto the roof, Michelangelo set his niece down and opened the pizza boxes revealing a pepperoni and a chicken supreme.

"I knew I choose right!" Michelangelo beamed "We got a feast kiddo!"

"You stole them?" asked Pandora as she looked at the pizza.

"Oh no babe!" said Michelangelo "It's not stealing if you pay for them! I left some money!"

"Oh okay." Pandora said "Will you teach me how to do that? How to be so quick?"

"Of course!" Michelangelo said ruffling Pandora's hair "It's gonna be part of your education! Teaching you the ways of the ninja! Sticking to the shadows! And how to get your dinner when in public!"

He picked up a couple of slices of pizza before handing them to Pandora.

"Ladies first!" he said.

"Thanks!" Pandora said biting into her slices "You're the best Uncle ever!"

"That I am!" Michelangelo grinned "And the others better remember it!"

 **Awww! Those two have such a bond! I do love writing about them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya readers! Hope you all had a good Easter Weekend! I sure did! Sure was nice to have a long weekend and to work on another chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Late Again**

Back at the lair, three humanoid male turtles wearing ninja masks, one blue, one red and one purple, a female humanoid lizard wearing black hot-pants and leg warmers, a crop top with pink floral detail and a matching loin cloth with a pink ninja band around her hair and a humanoid grey rat wearing a brown robe stood together in the dojo area.

"Where is Michelangelo?" asked the rat as he leaned on his cane "He is late for training."

"And Pandora." Said the red masked turtle known as Raphael "I hope he's looking after her!"

"He will be hun." replied the Lizard known as Monalisa "They're more than likely playing together on the rooftops."

"I just hope they haven't run into trouble!" said the Blue Masked Turtle known as Leonardo.

"Don't say that!" Raphael snapped who was starting to get more tense and he was gripping his sai tightly.

"Cool it Raph!" the purple masked turtle known as Donatello cut in, at the same time, Mona walked over to her mate and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm sure they're fine."

"I just worry that's all!" Raphael said as he looked at the clock, it was almost 4.30am "They should be back by now!"

"Give it another five minutes and we'll go on a search." Said Leonardo.

* * *

As he spoke, the entrance of the lair opened and Michelangelo and Pandora returned.

"Hello people!" Michelangelo called joyfully "Did you miss me?"

Everyone looked up at the sound of Michelangelo's voice and Splinter frowned.

"Michelangelo!" he said "What time do you call this?"

Michelangelo cheerful mood faded as soon as it came when he heard Master Splinter's voice.

"Um..." he said as he felt sweat forming under his mask.

Pandora meanwhile ran over to her parents joyfully.

"Mummy! Daddy!"

"Hey Little Geisha!" Mona said scooping Pandora up "Did you have fun?"

"Yes mummy!" Pandora grinned "Uncle Mikey gave me pizza!"

Raphael stroked Pandora's hair and kissed her.

"I'm glad you're okay baby girl!" he said "I was getting a little worried!" he gritted his teeth at the last part as he looked at Michelangelo with a slightly glare.

"Oh guys come on!" said Michelangelo "We were having a good night out! We kinda lost track of the time!"

"Mikey!" said Donatello "You know the rules! We're supposed to be back at a certain time! You could have called us via shell cell if you were running behind!"

"We started to wonder if the Foot had attacked!" said Splinter.

"Or the Venomous Five!" Leonardo added "We nearly thought about going out to look for you!"

"We trust you to look after Pandora Mikey!" said Raphael "We don't expect you to stay out later than curfew!"

Michelangelo looked at his siblings and Splinter, all were looking rather annoyed at him, although Monalisa looked more softly at him, she also gave the same impression that she was disappointed he didn't come back when he was supposed to, and it was hard to stomach.

"I'm sorry guys." Michelangelo said, putting his hands which were getting slightly sweaty behind his back "I didn't mean to lose track of time."

"Thank you for looking after Pandora so well though." Mona cut in, hoping to make her adopted baby brother feel better "You always do a good job with her!"

Michelangelo felt his heart lift a little at Mona's tone, she was always more understanding and softer than the others.

"Thanks sis." He said quietly with a weak smile.

"I believe Michelangelo has understood why we were worried." Splinter said "Now, let us begin our training."

"Okay sweetie." Said Mona looking at Pandora "Mummy, daddy, your uncles and Granddad Splinter are going to do our training now, so you need to go to your room now and play for a bit until we come and get you."

"Can't I join in too mummy?" asked Pandora "I'm getting bigger now!" she even stood on her tiptoes to make herself look taller as she spoke.

Mona chuckled and Raphael picked up his daughter.

"You cheeky monkey!" he said nuzzling her nose "You're still too little! You're only four!"

"Four and a half!" Pandora corrected "I'll be five soon!"

"Not just yet kiddo!" said Donatello "You need to grow up a lot more before you can start joining in!"

"Such a spirited child Pandora is!" said Splinter as he stroked his granddaughter's cheek "And in one so young!"

"I'll be a great ninja granddad!" Pandora said reaching her arms for the rat "I'll make you proud!"

"And you will!" Splinter said with a smile as he held his hands out to Pandora and Raphael placed her in his arms.

"Oh my! You're getting heavy!" he said as he held the giggling reptile close "You're becoming a big girl!"

"Yay!" Pandora cheered as Splinter lowered her down gently.

"Okay Little Geisha!" said Splinter "time for you to go and play now."

"Okay Granddad!" agreed Pandora.

"I'll take her!" said Michelangelo as he walked over and took Pandora's hand.

"Very well Michelangelo." Said Splinter "But please return back soon, we must begin our training!"

"And please don't take too long!" Raphael growled.

Mona frowned at Raphael and winked at Michelangelo.

"Thanks little brother!" she said.

Michelangelo nodded at Mona in thanks then took Pandora by the hand and lead her to her room.

"Okay Little Geisha!" he said "I'll put a film on for you shall I? Whilst you play with your toys?"

"Yes please Uncle Mikey!" said Pandora happily.

As they walked away, Michelangelo looked over his shoulder at his siblings who were looking at him to not keep them waiting, to which he sighed sadly.

* * *

When he reached the bedroom, he set about putting a film on for Pandora whilst the little mutant began to sit on the floor with a couple of teddy bears, one brown bear dressed as a ninja and a white bear dressed like a geisha.

"Uncle Mikey?" asked Pandora.

Michelangelo looked up from the DVD player and looked at Pandora.

"You okay Little Geisha?" he asked.

"Are Uncle Leo, Donnie, Granddad, mummy and daddy cross at you?" asked Pandora "you did nothing wrong!"

"It's okay sweetie!" said Michelangelo "We just stayed out too late, and they got worried is all! They know how dangerous it is out there, and they wanted to know we were okay!"

"Okay Uncle Mikey." Said Pandora looking up at Michelangelo before hugging him "I love you!"

"I love you too Kiddo!" said Michelangelo with a smile "You go play and have fun and we'll be back later!"

Pandora nodded happily and looked at her TV as it began to play her film, then Michelangelo left the bedroom closing the door behind him.

 **Seems the others don't like starting training late, well Splinter for sure doesn't!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And stay tuned for more coming soon!**

 **Feeling a little nervous as I'm starting a new job tomorrow, and a permanent one too for the NHS! Been excited about it since I found out I got it, and tomorrows the big day! Wish me luck!**

 **Anyways! Hope you enjoyed your Easter as well as the latest chapter! And have yourselves a great day!**

 **Love Bloodrayne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya all!**

 **Sorry it's been a while, been getting settled in my new job, which is going very well may I add! I feel very relaxed and happy there and I hope to be there a good while too, especially since I spent a long time on zero hour contracts!**

 **Anyway, here's a new chapter for you to enjoy!**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Temper**

The next day, the mutants were getting ready to go out on patrol, whilst Raphael, Donatello and Mona were checking their weaponry and making sure they had everything together, Leonardo was in Kemeko's bedroom tucking her in for her nap whilst Michelangelo was running around the area with Pandora on his shoulders.

"And we're going over Mount Everest!" Michelangelo shouted as he leapt over a box on the floor "And we're now circling it!" he ran around it making aeroplane noises as he went.

"Yay!" Pandora squealed in excitement as she raised her hands above her head.

"Mikey!" Mona called from the entrance of the lair "We gotta go now!"

"Coming!" Michelangelo called before slowing down and lifting Pandora off his shoulders.

"We've circled the highest mountain in the world! We hit a new record! And we're coming into land and the crowd goes wild!" he then mimicked a crowd cheering as he placed Pandora on the ground making her giggle.

* * *

Mona smiled as she watched Michelangelo nuzzle Pandora then tell her he had to go on patrol.

"Me too!" Pandora squealed "Me come to!" she chased after Michelangelo.

"No Pandora!" said Raphael folding his arms "You're not old enough yet!"

"But I'm bigger than Kemeko!" Pandora said sticking her lip out in pout.

"Still not enough sweetie!" said Mona kneeling down to Pandora "You're still so small!"

Pandora looked down sadly, yet Michelangelo then piped up.

"Why shouldn't she come? We can still keep her safe!"

"Mikey!" Donatello said half in shock "You're not suggesting...?"

"Are you crazy?" asked Raphael whacking Michelangelo over the head "This is patrol! Not a midnight walk in the park!"

"Well we've fought enemies before with Pandora nearby haven't we?" asked Michelangelo rubbing the back of his head in annoyance "We've kept her safe! We've fought off Foot Ninja, Purple Dragons, even those idiotic V5!"

"But at those times we weren't looking for a fight Mikey!" Raphael growled "And I don't want to put my daughter in danger!"

"Guys please!" Mona said sternly "No fighting!" she looked at Pandora who stared up at them curiously.

"Sorry Pandora." She said "We'll take you out later tonight, but you need to stay here with Grandaddy okay?"

Pandora sighed again.

"Okay mummy." She said.

As she spoke, Splinter and Leonardo appeared.

"Do not worry Little Geisha." Said Splinter stroking Pandora's hair "If you're a good girl, you can have some cookies and ice cream with a movie."

That brought a smile to Pandora's face and she hugged Splinter around the waist tightly.

"Works everytime!" Splinter chuckled making the others laugh.

"Okay everyone." Said Leonardo "Let's move out."

The other mutant agreed and after kissing Pandora goodbye and bidding farewell and promising safe returns to Splinter, they all headed into the sewers.

* * *

They headed to the nearest manhole and climbed out before arriving in a dark alleyway.

"So where to?" asked Raphael patting the sai on his belt, "I'm ready for some action!"

"We'll split into groups." Said Leonardo "I'll go solo to the West, Donny, Mona, you go together to the South East, Raph, Mikey you take the North East!"

"Gotcha!" said Donatello feeling slightly pleased he was paired with Mona for this round of patrol.

Raphael gave a slight groan at the fact he wasn't paired with Mona, yet he was even more annoyed he was paired with Michelangelo, and Michelangelo felt a little worried since Raphael snapped at him back at the lair.

"Keep in touch via shell-cell!" said Leonardo "And any trouble, hit distress and we'll get there!"

"We know the drill Leo," said Mona "And you stay safe too!"

"Great!" said Leonardo "Then let's go!"

The others agreed and at once set off in the directions they were assigned.

* * *

As Michelangelo and Raphael ran together, Michelangelo could tell that Raphael was still tense, he wanted to speak to him, but he was worried he would get a negative response, he secretly hoped the Foot Ninja, the Venomous Five or even the Purple Dragons would attack then Raphael would have something to vent his frustrations on on, rather than yell at him.

Before long the two turtles came to rest on a building in the North East of New York, Raphael took out his sai and looked around the air, almost like he was sniffing the wind.

Michelangelo did the same with his nun-chucks.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Raphael taunted, yet still there was silence.

Raphael groaned out loud and threw his sai where it impaled on a metal pipe making Michelangelo jump a little.

"Hey simmer down bro!" he said "I'm sure we'll get some action soon!"

Raphael didn't reply but walked over and wrenched his sai out of the pipe before spinning it on his hand.

"Raph?" asked Michelangelo "You okay there man?"

But the hot headed turtle continued to ignore him, and Michelangelo began to feel uncomfortable.

Of course the young chipper turtle knew his older brother had a temper and often would often stay in a huff whether he or his other brother's annoyed him, or if there was trouble up above, but this seemed a bit too much.

"Bro?" Michelangelo asked again "Come on man? What's wrong with you? You're not mad because there's no action tonight? Or the fact that Donnie's paired with Mona this time?"

As he spoke the last words, Michelangelo was soon confronted with Raphael's angry face, his eyes glaring from behind his red mask.

"You think that huh?!" Raphael snapped furiously.

"Whoa man!" Michelangelo cried raising his hands in defence.  
"You think everything's a game huh?" Raphael snarled "How could you even think of wanting to bring Pandora out here!?"

"Okay okay!" Michelangelo said "I get it alright! I was just saying, she's showing some spirit for a girl her age! She's learning a lot about staying away from danger when we fight, at least until she's old enough to learn..."

"She's still a fucking kid!" Raphael shouted "And you seemed willing to let her come along when we're looking for a fight!?"

"Hey man!" Michelangelo said "I didn't mean it like that!"

"No? Or maybe you just don't take anything too seriously!" Raphael said.

"I do!" Michelangelo defended "You know I do when there's trouble!"

"Well you don't always act it!" Raphael retorted.

* * *

A sinister cackle soon interrupted the two turtle's argument and they both looked up with their weapons drawn only to see Cobra leaping down from a higher building with Gila Monster.

"Well, well, well!" Cobra hissed "Look what we have here!"

"A little brotherly bickering I see!" Gila Monster laughed nastily.

"They're just like an old married couple!" Cobra mocked, her fangs dripping venom that ran down her chin.

Raphael growled and gripped his sai whilst Michelangelo spun his nun-chucks.

"Looks like we do have some action after all!" Michelangelo commented "I had to jinx it!"

"Shut up and get ready to fight!" Raphael snapped.

"And we're still arguing even when confronted!" Gila Monster taunted "Well can we get on with this please?"

"Since you asked so nicely!" Michelangelo smirked as he spun his nun-chucks many times in his hands and over his arms and shoulders "Let's dance!"

Cobra peeled back her lips as she got ready to spit.

"Meet your new dance partner!" she drooled.

 **Oh dear! Doesn't look like Mikey's in Raph's good books right now, and now they've been confronted by Cobra and Gila Monster!**

 **What's gonna be the outcome of this I wonder?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya guys! Sorry for the long wait! I have been busy with work and also being tied up with other stuff as well, but hopefully you'll enjoy this long awaited chapter!**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Freestyle Fight**

The two turtles stood their ground as Gila Monster and Cobra stepped towards them and began to circle them.

At once, Raphael and Michelangelo stood back to back watching the two reptiles.

"Mmm, where are your friends?" asked Cobra "Went off on patrol in the other parts of the city hmm?"

Raphael glared.

"I'll take that as a yes!" said Gila Monster as he flicked out his tongue and Michelangelo grimaced at his teeth.

"Well hopefully the others will find them!" Cobra hissed as she smirked "And overpower them!"

She then jerked herself forward hissing making both turtles jump and bring their arms up to shield their faces in case she spat at them.

"Haha!" Cobra laughed "Gotcha!" she circled them more and kept bobbing up and down and swaying.

Gila Monster also swished his tail and thrust his clawed hands towards them making Michelangelo and Raphael jump.

* * *

Raphael could feel himself getting more and more frustrated as the Cobra and Gila Monster kept teasing them.

"Come on you freaks!" He snapped "Are you going to fight or just stand there!?"

"Impatient as always!" Cobra hissed "Never waits like a true ninja!"

Raphael felt his blood boil, but no sooner did he attempt to make a move he heard Michelangelo's voice

"Oh I'll show you a true ninja!" he yelled before leaping into the air and doing a somersault "Cowabunga!"

"Mikey!" Raphael cried in alarm.

As he was distracted, Gila Monster saw his chance to leapt for Raphael knocking him down and making him drop his sai!

At the same time, Cobra began spitting at Michelangelo as he flew above the golden mutant snake.

Michelangelo winced in pain as he felt the venom spray over his legs and plastron but landed before Cobra and struck her with his nun chucks.

"Gotcha!" he said "You say we don't act like true Ninja? Well look whose talking Big Mouth!"

Cobra cradled her face but she soon recovered and looked back at Michelangelo and bared her fangs.

"Uh oh!" Michelangelo cried seeing the snake woman had recovered and he jumped back as she swiped her sharp claws at him.

* * *

Raphael meanwhile tried to hold Gila Monster back by the neck as the orange and black lizard snapped his teeth and drooled venom.

The large lizard was very strong and Raphael was hesitant to let go of him in case he managed to bite him!

His sai were just in arm's length but he knew if he made a grab for them he risked getting savaged by Gila's nasty jaws!

"Mikey!" Raphael shouted "A little help here!"

"Um! Kinda busy here bro!" Michelangelo said as he kept ducking Cobra's strikes and her venom as he tried to get to her.

"Dammit!" Raphael cussed as he continued to try and push Gila Monster back "If you hadn't just leapt at Cobra this wouldn't have happened!" he thought "You Shell for brains!"

He leaned back and grimaced as he felt Gila Monster drool on him everything he tried to bite him.

"Ewww!" he said finally snapping and with one hard shove he pushed Gila back then quickly grabbed his sai and before Gila Monster could strike again Raphael jammed the hilt of his sai inbetween his jaws!

* * *

As he did that Gila Monster threw his head back in shock and started shaking his head to try and get the sai out from between this teeth.

As Michelangelo saw what Raphael did, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Got lockjaw eh Gila?" he mocked as he did a leap away from Cobra who continued to spit in anger.

Gila Monster roared in frustration and Raphael took an opportunity to kick the lizard backwards and get free from being pinned down then faced Cobra.

"Okay Snake!" Raphael growled "Bring it on!"

Cobra hissed then held up her hands.

"Looks like you're outnumbered now Cobra!" Michelangelo mocked as he glanced at Gila Monster who was still struggling to get Raphael's sai out from between his jaws.

"Outnumbered! Yes! But I will not run!" Cobra hissed as she flexed her claws and more venom dripped from her teeth and lips.

"Let's dance!" she smirked then stepped towards Raphael.

Raphael glared and held up his hands to fight as well as his other sai, whilst Michelangelo swung his nun chucks around.

Both turtles believed they could beat Cobra with them working together, but the golden snake mutant smirked as she eyed them both.

Michelangelo swung his nun chucks again then decided to take her down whilst he had a chance and leapt for her, but Cobra spat upwards making him once again cover himself then he flew over her!

* * *

At the same time, Cobra grabbed his belt and slammed him to the ground!

"Mikey!" Raphael cried in worry as he ran over, yet Cobra stood bolt upright from throwing Michelangelo down and faced Raphael.

Michelangelo as soon as he hit the floor saw stars as he tried to comprehend what had happened, then he looked up and saw Cobra facing Raphael.

Raphael lifted his sai as he faced the snake, but as he did, he saw Cobra peel back her lips, then before the red masked turtle could realise what was going on, Cobra spat in his face!

Raphael yelled and stepped backwards, dropping his remaining sai and covering his face, clawing at his eyes in pain as he felt the venom burn his skin.

"Gotcha!" Cobra cackled as she watched Raphael stumble around clawing at his face and yelling over the pain of the burning venom.

"Raph!" Michelangelo cried in horror and sat up.

At the same time, Gila Monster has managed to get the sai out of his mouth and saw Raphael stumbling over towards him and towards the edge of the building.

Gila Monster smirked then stretched out his tail to which Raphael as he stumbled around blinded, he tripped over the lizard's tail and fell off the side of the building!

"Have a nice trip!" Gila Monster hissed and Cobra laughed and cackled more.

"Bye bye!" she laughed.

"Raph!" Michelangelo shouted in horror "Raph! NO!"

 **To be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya all!**

 **I think I owe everyone a huge explanation for why I haven't been uploading.**

 **The past few weeks have been hectic! especially with my job, which is going very well! It's demanding, but I love it! Also I was practising for a Charity Pole Dance Showcase whilst I did a group dance and a solo! If any of you have seen my DeviantArt page 'Dragonheart69' you'll see some moves I've been doing in both Pole Dancing and Aerial hoop which I love! The Showcase took place on the 8th July and it went really well! We raised a lot of money for our local Food Bank as well as donated a lot of food to it as well! Yay!**

 **But despite the craziness, I have managed to write some more and I do hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter! Especially since I ended on a cliffhanger! I am horrible! lol!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Lecture**

"Raph! Raph!" Michelangelo jumped up and ran to the edge to the building to see where Raphael had fallen yet he got back handed by Cobra who continued to laugh and cackle.

"Opps a daisy!" she hissed "looks like your brother has gone bye bye!"

Gila Monster also cackled and laughed.

"Now whose out numbered?" he snarled as he crouched and licked his lips.

Michelangelo's stomach pooled with worry, although he was scared that his brother was hurt, or worse, dead, he knew he couldn't help him unless he dealt with the nasty venomous creatures in front of him.

"You...you monsters!" he shouted as he leapt for Gila Monster who punched him to the side.

"Looks like you're alone now Mikey!" Cobra laughed.

Michelangelo shook off stars and tried to get up again, but Gila Monster pushed him down with his strength.

"Uh uh uh!" Gila Monster chuckled nastily as he wagged his finger "You aint going nowhere!"

"Get off me!" Michelangelo protested as he tried to get free but the more he struggled, the more Gila Monster held him down.

Cobra then knelt down next to Michelangelo and smirked showing her teeth and venom dripped from her lips.

"Time to soften you up!" she hissed.

Michelangelo continued to struggle then looked down at his belt where his shell cell was, hoping if he was able to reach it, he could call the others.

But even that proved impossible as Cobra saw him attempting to do that and she painfully pinned his arm down harder!

* * *

Michelangelo prepared himself for the stinging pain to come as Cobra hissed and opened her mouth, but as she prepared to drool there was a whizzing sound through the air and Cobra threw her head back as her hood was struck by a sai!

In shock, Gila Monster looked up in surprised, and Michelangelo saw his chance to kick the large lizard back.

Cobra held her bleeding hood and looked up to her surprise to see Raphael standing on the edge of the building!

"No way!" she hissed "Why aren't you splattered on the pavement?!"

"Raph!" Michelangelo cried out in relief yet Raphael glared and stepped towards Cobra.

"I landed on some garbage bags!" he snapped "Broke my fall!" he held up his remaining sai as well as clawed his other hand like that of a tiger.

"And you missed my eyes!" Raphael added as he lifted his face showing several blisters and rashes from the venom "You might of hit my face but you still missed the target!"

Gila Monster snarled and sat up from where Michelangelo had kicked him.

"You lousey shot Cobra!" he shouted "You missed! How could you miss, he was right in front of you!?"

"Shut up!" Cobra spat, spraying her venom at Gila Monster before turning to Raphael "I'll gouge yours out with your own sai!"

So saying she held up at Raphael's other sai in her hand as well as crouch and straighten her fingers so her sharp nails were like tiny daggers ready to strike.

Raphael gritted his teeth and stared down at the Cobra whilst Gila Monster and Michelangelo remained on the ground and watched the two stare each other down.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, the turtle and Cobra went head to head and began to fight.

"I'll gouge out your eyes!" Cobra hissed "And I'll wear them around my neck!"

"Come on and try you lousey spitting eel!" Raphael shot at Cobra as he struck at her causing her to duck.

"Go Raph!" Michelangelo shouted as he swung his nun chucks and tried to go and help.

But Gila Monster stepped in front of him and swiped his clawed hands at him before making him back towards the edge of the building.

"I'll make sure you go splat!" Gila Monster hissed "I'll turn you into turtle stew!"

"Awww crap!" Michelangelo cursed as he felt his feet get closer to the edge, he tried to look for a way out, but it was difficult! He couldn't backflip to the next building because it was too far away, and he couldn't see a fire escape close enough, nor any washing lines.

Gila Monster smirked and was just about to strike when a kuni knife came out of nowhere and impaled his hand!

The large lizard screamed and shook his hand and Michelangelo saw his chance to roll out of the way before he got hit.

He then saw Leonardo appear from the next building, followed by Mona and Donatello.

"Guys!" Michelangelo cheered, "Boy am I glad to see you!"

Gila Monster glared at the two other reptiles and hissed in anger.

* * *

At the same time, Cobra who had been fighting hand to hand with Raphael got distracted as she saw the other turtles and Mona arrived and Raphael kicked her hand making the sai fly out of her grip and he caught it.

Cobra hissed and looked up at Raphael who pointed his sai at her, and Mona leapt next to him holding up her fans.

"Still wanna dance huh spitter?" Raphael asked with a smirk.

At the same time, Gila Monster cradled his bleeding hand and glared at Donatello and Leonardo stepped towards him with their weapons.

Seeing they were outnumbered he turned to Cobra who was still trying to decide whether to keep fighting or run.

"Cobra!" he shouted "We must retreat!"

"No way!" Cobra snapped "I'll tear those reptiles to pieces!"

"Cobra!" Gila Monster shouted again "We're out numbered! We must fly!"

"Run away!" Raphael growled "You better listen to the lizard!"

Cobra hissed again, she didn't want to retreat but she could see Gila Monster with his bleeding hand and the other turtles were ready to fight.

In Gila Monster's condition she could see they were in a sticky situation, but she didn't want to fly without one last strike.

"This isn't over!" Cobra snarled and she spat a few more times making the turtles and Mona recoil "I'll get you! And your little friends too!"

She then leapt to Gila Monster's side.

"At least I got you in the face Hot Head!" she smirked at Raphael who glared and placed one of his hands on his blistering face "See if your whore finds you attractive now! Or better yet! Your kid will be scared of you!"

She and Gila Monster then leapt away from the rooftop and started to head back to the Foot Headquarters.

* * *

"Good riddance!" Raphael growled and placed his sai in his belt before turning to Mona.

Mona stared at him in horror.

"Raph!" she cried "Your face!"

"I know!" Raphael snarled "I'm hideous! Not to mention it stings like a fucking bitch!" as he spoke, he glared at Michelangelo who walked over.

"Raph!" the orange masked turtle said in a relieved voice "Thank God you're okay!"

"You stupid green moron!" Raphael spat turning to his younger brother "You almost got me killed!"

The others were shocked and turned to Michelangelo who went pale.

"What happened here?" asked Leonardo frowning.

"Mikey was acting the fool! As usual!" Raphael snarled "He leapt in without thinking!"

"I didn't!" Michelangelo protested "It worked! It was Cobra who was dishonourable! She spat in your face and Gila tripped you!"

"It never would have happened if you'd stayed close in the first place!" Raphael argued "And followed my lead!"

"QUIET!" Donatello snapped making the two turtles look at him.

"Look!" said Donatello "We'll discuss this at home when everyone's calmed down! We'll never get to the bottom of this by arguing!"

"Well said Don!" said Leonardo "We better go before someone sees us and plus, it's gonna be dawn in two hours!"

"And Raph needs Medical attention!" said Mona "Come on!" she took Raphael's hand and lead him to the side of the building, the others following.

As Raphael passed Michelangelo he glared furiously which made the youngest turtle's stomach clench with worry and he wondered what reprimanding he would get from him, the others and his sensei when they got back.

 **So Raphael survived the fall! Thank goodness! But it looks like Michelangelo's in big trouble! Poor guy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Big Trouble**

Before long everyone arrived back at the lair, Michelangelo walked behind the others feeling worried and ashamed, Raphael was very angry and kept saying how his face stung, and the fact that it was blistering badly.

When they got in at the main entrance, Splinter was in the kitchen washing up some bowls as he and Pandora had shared some ice cream earlier that evening.

Pandora had been in the bathroom cleaning her teeth when her parents and Uncles arrived and at once she ran over.

"Mummy! Daddy!" she squealed.

Raphael froze as he saw Pandora run over, wondering what she would say when she saw his face.

As the little reptile ran over, she saw how Raphael looked and she stared up at him.

"Daddy!" she said "You're hurted!"

Raphael knelt down to his daughter and opened his arms to which the little reptile ran into them.

"I'm alright Little Geisha!" he smiled despite the fact that he was in pain.

"Here I'll kiss it better!" said Pandora and she reached up and started to kiss his face to which Raphael hissed in pain as his skin was touched.

"Pandora, sweetie." Mona instantly stepped in and picked up her daughter "That's really sweet, but touching it will make it worse."

"But you always said kissing it made it better." said Pandora "And I want to make Daddy better!"

"Don't worry Little Geisha!" Donatello stepped in "You can help me in my medical room," he looked at Raphael "I'm going to need to dress those blisters!"

"Well can we do it now, please!" Raphael growled with impatience but also frustration over the pain.

Donatello nodded "Come on then!" he took Raphael's arm and lead him to his medical room with Pandora and Mona following, whilst Leonardo went to get Master Splinter.

* * *

Michelangelo meanwhile stood in the middle of the lair, he wasn't sure whether to follow Donatello or go with Leonardo, in fact he felt like going to his room to think.

But he didn't have long to decide as Splinter and Leonardo soon came out of the kitchen together

and walked towards the medical room.

Making up his mind to follow his sensei and older brother, Michelangelo held his breath and walked towards the medical room where he saw Raphael sitting on a medical bed with Pandora next to him holding his hand and Donatello was placing what looked like a face mask on his face with only his eyes and mouth peeking through.

All the time, Raphael hissed and winced in pain but Pandora kept holding his hand.

"There there daddy!" she said soothingly "I'll look after you!"

Raphael smiled weakly at his daughter just still continued to wince.

"I'm gonna kill that Cobra!" he growled, he then moved his eyes to Michelangelo who stepped back slightly.

"Hey Bro!" the orange masked turtle said nervously, he hesitated slightly then looked at Raphael's mask "Wow! Looks like the robot masks we used to play with as little tots!" he commented, trying to defuse the situation.

"Shut up!" Raphael snapped.

Michelangelo gulped.

"Raph..." he said.

"Why don't you ever take things seriously!?" Raphael said "I told you to stay close, and what do you do? You start jumping around and mocking the Gila and Cobra and almost got me killed!?"

Splinter looked at Michelangelo and narrowed his eyes.

"Michelangelo?" he asked in a serious voice, Michelangelo's heart sank as he heard that voice, it was the voice of 'Whatever-you-have-done-you-are-in-trouble'

The other turtles and Mona looked at Michelangelo with curious frowns as well, Pandora meanwhile looked worried and curious and Splinter felt it was the best interests for Pandora to leave the room to which Donatello lifted the little reptile off the medical bed.

"Little Geisha." he said "Why don't you go to your room and play for a little and one of us will come in to read you a story."

"Okay Uncle Don." said Pandora "Is Uncle Mikey in trouble?" she looked up at the worried and guilty looking Michelangelo who just chuckled.

"It's okay kiddo!" he said "You run along now! I'll see you later!"

Donatello then gently guided Pandora to the door and the little mutant looked back at her Uncle before walking out and to her bedroom.

* * *

As soon as she was gone, Splinter turned to look at Michelangelo.

"Care to explain what happened?" he asked.

Michelangelo opened his mouth to speak but Raphael instantly began to pour out what had happened on the rooftop with Cobra and Gila Monster.

"They almost killed me!" he ended "And it was Mikey's fault!"

"Raph!" Mona gasped.

"If he had just listened and not acted like an idiot! I wouldn't look like a freak or worse, dead!"

"But Raph!" Michelangelo said "I thought I had them!"

"Well you didn't!" Raphael shouted as she slid off the bed and stepped towards Michelangelo to which the other turtles and Mona stepped in to stop Raphael and protect Michelangelo.

"Raph!" Donatello said "Calm down!"

"You never listen!" Raphael continued to shout at Michelangelo "You never take anything to heart or seriously!

Splinter's mouth fell open as he listened yet each time he tried to speak Raphael kept talking over him.

"You think everything is a joke!" Raphael continued to rage at Michelangelo "You goof around during training! You take nothing to heart! You almost got me killed! And I'm taking no more crap from you!"

Michelangelo stared at his brother in shock, and his words began to pound at him harder than any punch or kick a Foot Ninja, Purple Dragon or even the Venomous Five would give him, and even stung worse than the Cobra's venom.

"Mikey..." Leonardo then spoke "Is it true? Is what Raphael said true?"

Michelangelo looked at his older brother, tears were starting to sting his eyes and his throat hurt like he had swallowed a giant pill and his heart was beating so hard he could almost feel it in his stomach.

"Well?" asked Splinter also looking at Michelangelo.

Michelangelo took a few deep breathes, then he spoke.

"Alright! Alright!" he wailed practically making Mona and Donatello jump slightly "yes! What happened is true! But I never intended to put Raphael in danger! I love him too much! I truly believed that what I was doing was going to help! And true it backfired, but the V5 are dishonourable!"

"And thus why we should have stuck to my plan!" Raphael shouted "And you didn't! Thus we ended up in shit! And me almost not coming home to my mate and daughter!"

"Well you're home now aren't you!?" Michelangelo shot back, he was starting to feel the anger and frustration boil within him.

"That's not the point!" Raphael shouted "Unless you start to take things more seriously I don't wish to go on patrol with you!"

As Raphael spoke those words, the others, including Splinter gasped, and Michelangelo just stared in shock.

"Raph..." Mona breathed.

She looked at Michelangelo who looked ready to explode, but he just breathed out and gritted his teeth.

"Fine!" he growled he then turned and walked out of the medical room, Donatello reached for him but Splinter held up his paw to stop him and Michelangelo left the room, tears finally erupting from his eyes and soaking his mask.

"Best leave him be..." the old rat said softly, he then turned to Raphael to was being coaxed back onto the medical bed by Mona.

"Try to get some rest." he said "And calm down, you both need time to reflect on this..."

 **Oh dear...looks like there's tension between Raphael and Michelangelo.**

 **Stay tuned for more coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **A Moment to Think**

As soon as he arrived in his room, Michelangelo sat down heavily on the bed.

He placed his head in his hands and clawed at the sides as the words of his brother resonated through his brain.

" _You never listen! You never take anything to heart or seriously!"_

" _You think everything is a joke! You goof around during training! You almost got me killed! And I'm taking no more crap from you!"_

" _Unless you start to take things more seriously I don't wish to go on patrol with you!"_

It bore into his brain like a drill and the tears he had held it started to spill more rapidly. He clawed his fingers down the side of his face and fell sideways onto his bed.

"I thought I knew what I was doing!" he said to himself "No, I did! Those V5 acted dishonourably! It wasn't my fault!"

He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, ten rolled back to face the wall, he never felt so frustrated or even angry in his life, of course he wasn't all Mr Serious like Leonardo when it came to his training, but he knew he was good in a fight! And he genuinely wanted to defeat the V5 in the best way he knew how!

He had fought many Ninja and Purple Dragons, he was proud to call himself a Ninja Turtle, he knew he could fight, and tonight was like any other night, but this time, it had blown up in his face, the Spitting Cobra and Nasty Gila Monster had made it difficult and almost killed Raphael, but Raphael blamed him.

Michelangelo groaned loudly and kicked the wall in frustration then his shoulders shook as he cried, all his emotions pouring out like a spilled bottle of liquid.

* * *

Just then, a knock on the door made him jump, yet Michelangelo lay on his bed and turned away, he wasn't sure whether it was Leonardo, Mona or Donatello, or even Master Splinter coming to talk to him, but whoever it was, he didn't want to speak to anyone at all.

"Mikey?" he soon heard Mona's soft voice call through "Mikey?"

Even though his big sister's voice would often either soothe or raise the youngest turtles spirits, Michelangelo kept his back to the door and kept looking at the wall.

"Mikey?" Mona called again, but Michelangelo again ignored her.

"Mikey, Please." Mona wheedled "Just let me in, I want to talk to you."

Michelangelo sighed, he knew how stubborn Mona could be when she thought something was wrong, sometimes she could be worse than Splinter.

"Fine!" he said "Come on in!"

* * *

No sooner did he give permission than Mona entered and Michelangelo soon smelt something sweet.

Even though his back was to the Lizard Lady, he could tell she was carrying a plate of cookies and some milk.

Mona walked over and set the cookies on the side table before sitting on the desk chair.

"I can see you're still upset Mikey." She said "I brought you some cookies and some milk, maybe we could have a late night snack and chat?"

Michelangelo slowly turned to face Mona and saw her gentle face, the look of sympathy as well as slight seriousness.

"Hey." She said with a small smile.

Michelangelo didn't say anything, but he acknowledged her presence.

Mona then handed him a glass of milk which he gratefully took and nodded in thanks.

"Mikey." said Mona gently "I'm sorry about what Raphael said, we both know how he can be."

She could see Michelangelo's orange mask was soaked with tears and his eyes were red, she reached across to wipe his tears as they spilled again.

"We both know how he says things in anger which he later regrets." comforted the Lizard Lady "I'm sure once he's out of pain and calmed down, everything will be like it was."

Michelangelo wasn't so sure, after all the harsh words said to him by his brother, it didn't look like the sort of argument they would brush under the carpet like the others.

"He said he didn't want to be paired with me when on patrol." said Michelangelo "if I behave the way I do."

Mona sighed.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." she said "I am going to talk to him later when he's calmed down, and I'm sure master Splinter will too." she took a sip of milk from her own glass and handed Michelangelo a cookie which he took again gratefully.

"He sounded so serious." Michelangelo sighed "I just...I..." Tears began to brim in his eyes again "I, I never thought he'd say those things...he's said cruel things to me before, even beat me in a temper...but...this...it's cracked me..."

He almost choked on his cookie as he burst into sobs, so much so he could barely catch his breath.

At once Mona got up from her chair and went over to his bed before wrapping her arms around him.

Michelangelo leaned into Mona's chest and shoulder and cried, he almost dropped his milk, but he managed to place it on his bedside table as well as his half eaten cookie.

Mona held her adopted bother close to her as he cried.

Seeing him so upset made her feel sad, he had sobbed in her arms before after a difficult mission or if he or the others had almost lost their lives, but seeing him so upset after Raphael had spoken to him, it made her worried.

"I'm sure as hell going to have a few words with you Raph." she thought, "Once you're calm and out of pain!"

She looked at Michelangelo who was still crying and she began to rock him slightly as well as shush him gently.

"Listen Mikey." she said "You're upset, and you need time to think okay? Despite what Raphael said, you're both okay and alive, and you did your best."

Michelangelo looked up at Mona and sniffled.

"Really?" he asked.  
"Yeah." said Mona " I know you, and you'd never allow anyone to get hurt, you're a loyal strong turtle, and I'm proud to have you as a little brother!"

"And I love having you as a big sister!" said Michelangelo hugging Mona hard, almost so hard she gasped a little "Like I said when you first arrived! I always wanted one!"

Mona chuckled and hugged him close again.

* * *

As he hugged Mona, Michelangelo began to think. He knew Mona was honest with him, but part of him wondered if she was saying what she said because she wanted him to feel better.

She wasn't there when he and Raphael were fighting Cobra and Gila Monster, so she couldn't give her opinion on it, would she even be saying the words she was saying now if she saw what happened?

"Mikey?" Mona asked "Are you okay?"

Michelangelo looked up at Mona and gave a weak smile through his tears.

"I'm okay sis..." he said "Your words have helped me feel a little better."

That was a lie, he still felt horrible within, despite Mona's comfort, he felt terrible about what happened earlier, and wondered what he could do to make up for it.

Mona hugged Michelangelo again then let go.

"How about getting some rest?" she asked "Hopefully you'll feel better tomorrow?"

"I'll try." said Michelangelo as he slid from Mona's embrace and picked up his glass of milk.

Mona smiled and stroked Michelangelo under the chin before standing up.

"You know you can talk to me about anything okay?" she reassured him.

"I know." said Michelangelo "Thanks again sis!"

"Goodnight Mikey." said Mona smiling at her adopted younger brother before leaving the room.

* * *

As she left, Michelangelo sipped the rest of his milk quietly.

He indeed felt a little better since Mona came to comfort him, yet he still felt terrible for what had happened earlier.

Finishing his glass, he climbed into bed and put out the light, he didn't feel like reading his comics or evening playing his video games.

He wasn't sure if he could even get to sleep now with so many thoughts in his head.

"Am I really that much of a nuisance?" he thought "Do my brothers, especially Raph really hate my way of fighting? Am I really an annoyance to them?"

Michelangelo rolled over and faced the wall.

"Does Raph really mean what he says? Do my actions really put him in danger? Or anyone else in danger?"

The more Michelangelo thought about it, he began to think about what he could do to show that he wasn't a goof ball, and that he did take his fighting seriously, but how would the others, especially Raphael see that?

"I can be serious!" he thought "I know I can be! Despite what Raph thinks! I'll show him!"

 **Oh dear, looks like Mikey's starting to feel he needs to change, wonder how he's going to do that?**

 **Find out dear readers in due course!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! This is a first in a while! I've updated in less than 24 hours! lol!**

 **Note: Some scenes here come from the TMNT 2003 episode ' _Meet Casey Jones_ ' and the scene where Leonardo speaks about Skyrim comes from my dear friend Tyroth Darkstorm's fanfic ' _Mutant's Misplaced_ ' in chapter 12, if you haven't read the fic you can find it in my favourite stories category or go to Tyroth Darkstorm's page listed in my Favourite authors category.**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Disagreement**

Meanwhile, Mona had gone to her and Raphael's bedroom where Raphael was looking at his face in the mirror. He had been told by Donatello to keep the mask on until the following night, his face even though it still stung a little, it wasn't as bad as earlier.

As Mona walked in, he looked away from the mirror.

"Pandora's all settled." said Raphael "I went in to say goodnight to her, and she was under the covers, Donnie read her bedtime story this evening, She wanted to kiss my face again, so I let her, despite the pain."

Mona chuckled as she thought of how Pandora still wanted to make her daddy better.

"How you feeling?" she asked.

"Still in pain, but it's bearable!" Raphael said "Damn that Cobra!"

"It'll be alright in a few hours." said Mona "Donnie does now how to treat those nasty venom stings."

Raphael just grunted as he ran his fingers over the white mask.

"By the way, I went to see Mikey." said Mona "He's very upset."

"Is he?" asked Raphael in a disinterested voice "Is he remorseful at the fact he almost got me killed?"

"Raph!" said Mona in shock "You know he didn't mean it!"

"He should have bloody listened to me!" Raphael snapped "Followed my lead! But oh no!"

"Raph! I know you're mad now, but aren't you the least bit remorseful for what you said to him?" Mona retorted.

"He needs to be more serious!" Raphael argued "Actually listen for once!"

Mona stared at Raphael.

"He never listens to me Mona!"

"He only wanted to help. He knows he made a mistake!"

"A mistake that nearly killed me!"

"But it didn't Raph! You're both home and you're both safe!"

Raphael narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"So it's no big deal to you is it?" the turtle growled "What happened?"

Mona's eyes widened.

"How dare you!?" she snapped "It does matter to me! All I'm saying is you've said some things to Mikey that might have been a little harsh! He is really sorry for what happened!"

"If he was really sorry then he would have realised that he's an immature idiot!" Raphael shouted "And I'm ashamed to have an idiot for a brother!"

"He's not an idiot!" Mona yelled back "And you should control your temper! You said some really hurtful things to him! Yes! I understand he may have acted wrong, but he didn't mean it intentionally! Can't you just let it go and come to the fact you both came home safe!?"

* * *

Raphael opened his mouth to speak again, but he couldn't think of the right words, but he still felt so angry at Michelangelo and all he wanted was his mate to realise why he was so mad, but instead she was trying to tell him to stop getting angry at Michelangelo and now, he didn't want to be in the same room as her if she didn't understand how he was feeling.

"Whatever!" he said finally with a snarl "I'm sleeping on the sofa!"

"What!? Raph...please don't be like that!"

But Raphael grabbed a pillow from the bed as well a spare blanket from the wardrobe and stormed towards the door.

"See you in the evening!" he growled as he opened the door with a bang and leapt down towards the sofa in the main lair.

"Wait! Raph!" Mona called after him, but the red masked turtle ignored her and went into the main lair and to the large sofa in front of the many TV screens and began to make up his bed on it.

* * *

"What a hot-head." Mona then heard Leonardo's voice from the side, she turned and saw the blue masked turtle watching from his bedroom door.

Mona nodded.

"We heard everything." Donatello's voice came from behind Leonardo, as he looked out his bedroom door.

"Sorry you two." said Mona "Did we disturb you?"

"It's fine." said Leonardo "It's not the first time is it?"

Mona shook her head.

"He just needs to cool down, normally after something like this he's fine to talk tomorrow." she said "Just looks like I'll be sleeping alone today."

Donatello looked at Raphael who was now laying on the sofa and had decided to put the TVs on at a low volume.

"If you say so Mona." he said, he then looked to where Michelangelo's room was.

"How is he?" he asked "Mikey?"  
"He's upset." said Mona "But we talked about what happened, and he said he feels a little better, but is still hurt by Raph's words."

"Not surprised." said Leonardo "Raph sure said harsh stuff!"

"I've never seen Raph so mad at Mikey before." said Donatello walking over to Mona "Well, that's a lie, I have, and I remember a time he almost bludgeoned Mikey with a metal pole during sparring, that was before you came into our lives Mona, just before we met Casey Jones."

"And that time we got teleported to Skyrim and that mine collapsed as he stepped on a loose part..." Leonardo added then looked at Mona with discomfort "And you nearly drowned..."

Mona went pale as she remembered, Raphael had lost his temper with Michelangelo because of that and nearly beat him to a pulp but their friend Tyroth had managed to stop the fight and talk some sense in Raphael.

"Only too well." said Donatello as he looked at Mona and remembered how he only just managed to revive Mona but it was close.

Mona sighed.

"I just hope after they've slept on it, they'll talk about it calmly and they'll be friends again this time tomorrow."

"I do hope so." said Leonardo in a worried voice.

"Let's try not to let it worry us." said Donatello "Let them sleep and calm down, we'll see what tomorrow brings."

Mona nodded and looked towards Pandora's room.  
"I better check on Little Geisha." She said "See if she's asleep yet."

"She enjoyed he story tonight." said Donatello with a small smile "And she asked again if Uncle Mikey was okay."

Leonardo chuckled.

"Sweet girl." he said.

* * *

Mona smiled softly at Leonardo then thanked Donatello, then walked to Pandora's room to check on her daughter, as she did, she took one last glance at the sofa and sighed again sadly.

"I hope you calm down Raph." she said "Both you and Mikey."

It was rare that she and Raphael would argue and it be so bad he would refuse to share a bed with her and sleep on the sofa and it worried her.

She wasn't sure if she would get any sleep tonight, but she tried to push it to the back of her head and just hope everything would be okay the following night.

 **Oh dear, a lover's tiff. Not good!**

 **Mona's trying to play peace keeper, but sadly not everyone can get on the same page.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Changes Start**

The following evening, Michelangelo opened his eyes to see his alarm clock showing that it was 5.30pm.

He knew the others wouldn't be up for a while, not until at least 8pm but he wasn't sure if he could go back to sleep, and he hadn't slept to well either.

In fact during the day, he dreamt he was in the fight with Cobra and Gila Monster, and this time they really had killed Raphael, and his whole family, especially Mona had blamed him for the incident and that they would never forgive him.

Michelangelo rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed, he tried to push the thoughts away from his mind, telling himself it was only a dream, but it was difficult, and it killed him within.

* * *

After sitting in bed for a while, Michelangelo gave up and decided to go into the main lair.

Normally if he did wake up before the others or have a lie in on days they didn't have to do training early in the morning like on a weekend, he would either watch TV in his room, play on his Game Boy or DS or read his comics.

But not today, since last night, he had decided to do something different, and the thought of using the gym area sounded appealing to him.

He knew Raphael liked to punch his bag, or work on the weight machines, but maybe at this hour, with everyone still asleep he would take the liberty to have the area to himself.

* * *

Getting out of bed, and placing his knee and elbow-pads as well as his belt with his nun-chucks and placing his orange mask over his face he began to ready himself for the morning

The more he thought about going to the gym area, he believed maybe it would help take his mind off the nightmare he had, as well as the words Raphael spoke to him.

Michelangelo stepped outside and looked around the lair, it seemed so weird when it was quiet, normally it was filled with noises from the TV, chatter, Pandora playing or them training and Master Splinter calling out commands, and Michelangelo felt a little strange being the first one up and having the main lair to himself.

He walked over to the gym area, where there was weights and lifting machines, as well as a sparring area with mats and Mona's tall plum flower poles.

He stepped over to the punch bag Raphael loved so much and took a few deep breathes as well as some stretches.

He was still feeling upset from last night, as well as from the nightmare, and looking at the punch bag, he began to see Cobra and Gila Monster on it and how they had fought so dishonourably.

Clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, Michelangelo began to punch and kick the bag relentlessly.

He didn't care if the noise of what he was doing awoke the others, he wanted to let off some steam, and maybe, just maybe, if they saw him in the gym area, they might just see that he genuinely wanted to be what they wanted.

To be more serious!

* * *

All the time Michelangelo was in the gym area, he had no idea Raphael was on the sofa.

The Red masked turtle stirred on the sofa, the blanket covering him fell off his shell as he turned over.

Feeling the sudden chill from loosing the blanket, Raphael opened his eyes and sat up slightly.

"Uhhh..." he groaned as he rubbed his eyes and looked around, at first he wasn't sure why he was on the sofa, then his heart sank as he remembered the argument with Mona.

"Damn! I'm such an idiot!" he thought as he ran his fingers down his face, feeling the mask Donatello had put on to help heal the blisters from Cobra's venom.

His face didn't hurt any more and he wanted to see if his skin had healed, but he had to wait for Donatello to see and give his verdict.

Thinking back to Mona, of all the things he hated, one of them was falling out with his mate, of course they had argued before, like any other couple would, whether it was over petty things, over Pandora or when they were on patrol or on missions, but he always hated it because he loved Mona so much, and also, seeing his mate angry always made him feel uncomfortable.

"I'm a idiotic hot-head!" he growled as he stretched his arms and legs, sleeping on the sofa had made him stiff.

As the memories of last night returned to him, he began to feel bad that he had yelled at Mona over the fact he was mad at Michelangelo.

Yes, he was furious, but thinking about it, it started to become clear that Michelangelo would have never meant anything to happen when they were fighting Cobra and Gila Monster.

"Maybe I was a little harsh to Mikey." he thought, he then began to remember the times he had taken his anger out on Michelangelo after he had angered him.

Most notably when he almost bashed his baby brother's head in with a metal pipe because he was teasing him as he was winning at sparring years back, and when he almost beat him to a pulp for causing the cave they were trapped in Skyrim to collapse and had almost killed Mona in the process.

Despite still feeling angry at Michelangelo, he did regret his harsh words, but what he most regretted was storming out on Mona as they had barely ever gone to bed angry with each other, normally after cooling off they would come together to apologise before settling down.

As he sat there, wondering what to say to Mona when he saw her, he soon heard someone grunting as well as the sound of hitting.

He looked over the top of the sofa and to his surprise, he saw Michelangelo standing before the punch-bag and pounding it with his clenched fists with all his might, as well as adding a few kicks in the process.

"Mikey in the gym area?" Raphael thought "You gotta be kidding me!?"

He kept himself low behind the sofa and watched as his baby brother kicked and punched the bag hard and never took a second to stop.

* * *

Still oblivious that he was being watched by his older brother, Michelangelo kept punching the bag and kicking it, each time he did, he imagined he was beating Cobra and Gila Monster, for what they did to Raphael and for everything else they did, past and present.

"Big, ugly, dishonourable serpents!" he grunted "You Foot freak shows of Dr Arden!"

As he continued to punch and kick the bag, he felt his frustrations fade and he started to feel a little calmer.

"This does feel good!" Michelangelo thought "No wonder Raph does this!"

He struck the bag again causing it to swing and he jumped back before it hit him.

"Speaking of that hot head!" he thought "If he could see me now, that is if he's not letting off sexual steam with Mona, maybe he'd see that those harsh words he said have sunk in! I can take things seriously! I can be serious in my fighting! And if this is what he wants me to be, by fucking shell, he's gonna get it!"

He then did a back-flip kicking the bag backwards then took out his nun-chucks before doing a few moves with them, intending to keep going until the others woke up.

 **Wow! Looks like Michelangelo's starting his process of becoming more serious!**

 **And Raphael's the first to see it! Wonder how things will process the more we dive it!**

 **Again dear readers, we will find out in due course!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Noticing**

A couple of hours later, Pandora crept out of her room to look for her parents, she was about to go into her parents room when she saw Raphael looking over the sofa.

Puzzled to why her daddy was there with a pillow and blanket, she walked over.

Raphael who was still watching Michelangelo in the gym area hadn't noticed Pandora until he felt her pulling on the blanket he had over his legs.

"Daddy?"

He looked down to see his daughter standing there with her ninja bear in her arms.

"Oh hey sweetie!" he smiled, "Did you sleep okay?"

"What are you doing on the sofa?" asked Pandora.

Raphael was a little shocked at Pandora's question, as he didn't know how to explain why he was sleeping there.

He was soon given an escape from answering as Pandora looked towards the gym area and saw Michelangelo still swinging his nun-chucks.

"What's Uncle Mikey doing?" she asked to which Raphael lifted her onto the sofa and they both watched the orange masked turtle together.

"It seems he's training," said Raphael "And more seriously!"

Pandora looked at her father then at Michelangelo again.

"Wow..." she said.

* * *

Not long afterwards, Mona came out of her bedroom and saw Raphael and Pandora by the sofa and she also saw Michelangelo.

"What the?" she stealthily walked over to the sofa and touched Raphael on the shoulder practically making him jump.

"Morning Raph." said Mona "What's going on?"

"Mummy!" Pandora got off the sofa and hugged her mother's legs to which the Lizard Lady stroked her head gently.

"Either I'm still dreaming, or Mikey's hogging my punch bag!" Raphael commented.

"Why my stars!" Mona said as she looked at Michelangelo.

The couple watched Michelangelo and then looked at each other, they had indeed gone to bed angry, but both had calmed down and were wondering how the other was feeling.

Mona looked back at Michelangelo training then felt Raphael's hand on hers.

Mona turned to her mate and Raphael ad that guilty look on his face.

"Babe..." he mouthed, so as not to let Pandora know anything "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you...I just...I.."

Mona held up her other hand to stop him and nodded giving him a slight smile showing she had forgiven him.

"I know." she mouthed back "Let us move on..."

Raphael lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it gratefully before looking back at Michelangelo who stopped punching the bag as Leonardo, Donatello and Splinter had emerged from their respectable rooms to begin the day, or in their case being nocturnal, the night.

* * *

Later at breakfast, Michelangelo set to making everyone's dishes.

Normally he would be laughing and joking as well as making a mess, but this time he was a little more involved in his cooking and he asked people what they wanted for breakfast apart from just making Scrambled Eggs again and cooking in silence.

Surprised, but taking the offer, the other turtles, Mona, Pandora and Splinter all made their requests.

Finally Michelangelo walked over with the plates carefully, and placed them before everyone.

"Extra protein for you two." he said placing some plates of sausages, bacon, eggs and baked beans in front of Raphael and Leonardo.

"Brain food for a boost!" Michelangelo announced as he placed a plate of poached eggs and grilled mackerel on toast in front of Donatello.

"Wow!" Donatello exclaimed "Mackeral for Breakfast! I didn't know you could do that Mikey!"

"Just making sure you get the food you need for that fantastic mind Donny!" Michelangelo replied before walking over to Mona.

"Sunny side up fried eggs on toast for you sis!" he said placing a plate before his adopted sister.

"Poached eggs on soda bread!" Michelangelo placed a plate before Splinter and then picked up the pepper mill before sprinkling the contents on it.

"Wow." said the old rat impressed "What service!"

"And finally." said Michelangelo walking over to Pandora who sat in her high car "Baked beans, sausage and toast!And it's happy to see you!"

He placed a plastic plate down for Pandora and she saw he had made it up to look like smiley face making her giggle.

"Thank you Uncle Mikey!" she said.

"You're welcome Little Geisha!" Michelangelo grinned.

The others just stared at their breakfasts and looked at Michelangelo who sat down in his place with his own helping of food which consisted of eggs, bacon, sausages and fried bread.

"Wow." said Mona as she looked at her meal "You've really gone and made an art of this!"

"Just wanting to make sure you got all you wanted!" said Michelangelo "After all, we got a hard day of training and patrol ahead of us!"

At those words, Leonardo and Raphael looked at each other silently and in surprise, and Donatello and Mona's jaws dropped.

Even Splinter was rather shocked, yet he tucked into his breakfast.

"It seems that talk last night must have sunk into his head." the old rat pondered as he ate his breakfast in silence "Talk, should I rather say, confrontation, I wonder how he will fare at training today?"

* * *

After an hour had passed, Splinter had everyone gathered in the dojo to begin training.

Everyone was still in shock over Michelangelo's behaviour, but they decided to carry on the day and see how long before Michelangelo would just be himself again.

All five reptiles stood in a line and faced Splinter as he stood before them to shout out moves.

The rat was about begin when Pandora pulled on his gown.

"Grandpa?" she asked "When can I join in?"

Splinter chuckled and stroked Pandora's head.

"No now little one." he said "But when you are a big girl, I will teach you the ways of ninjutsu, as will your father and Uncles, and your mother will teach you were style of Kung Fu!"

"You got that right Master!" said Raphael proudly "My little girls going to be a ninja just like me!"

"You mean us?" asked Donatello.

"Yes of course!" said Raphael with a nod.  
"You will be just like us one day baby." said Mona "But now, your job is to go to your playroom and have some fun!"

"Okay mummy!" said Pandora as she ran to her playroom.

Everyone chuckled cutely then turned to Splinter who started shouting out the moves.

As he did, they all followed in sync shouting out as they did.

Splinter observed his children one by one.

Leonardo was as usual trying perfect every move as it was shouted to him, dedicated to being the best in his fighting.

Raphael of course was showing serious aggression as he moved, almost like he was fighting Purple Dragons, the Foot, or the Venomous Five before him.

Mona, even though she was doing Ninjutsu, Splinter could still see some of her Crane moves within and as she did spins and high kicks, it looked like she was almost dancing rather than fighting.

Donatello was not that much different from Leonardo, as he moved almost to perfection, but also accurately and on target.

Then Splinter turned to Michelangelo, he expected the youngest turtle to be light on his feet and making the odd joke and comment.

But not this time!

The orange masked turtle was moving almost to the point of Leonardo's moves, never stopping to take a breath, and never going off target, he didn't look like he was desperate to finish so he could either eat, play video games or go riding on his beloved skateboard but he seemed motivated to training.

Splinter continued to observe his youngest son, a thoughtful look on his face.

 **Well it seems Michelangelo is showing a lot of change! Not just in being more serious but also in being a gourmet chef! The others are surprised, but will they enjoy this new Mikey for long?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Who are you?**

After training was completed, everyone expected Michelangelo to go to the kitchen for food, play with Pandora, or try and hog the TV with his video games.

But to their surprise, he didn't! And what shocked them even more was that he didn't even go to find Pandora to play with her.

In fact for most of the night he either went to train in the Dojo area more which frustrated Raphael a little as he hogged the punch bag, so he decided to do some weight training, or he would go to the relaxation room to meditate much to Leonardo's shock since he decided to go and do the same.

Donatello found it especially weird because after training he went to his laboratory/Workshop to work on some gadgets and Michelangelo didn't follow him inside like he normally did to look at what he was doing or try to play with anything before he had perfected it!

Pandora luckily hadn't seemed to notice Michelangelo's behaviour since she seemed more interested in spending time with her father when he finished his weight training to which they went for a skate in the sewers with her father riding his in-line skates and Pandora riding on his shoulders.

* * *

Finally it was time for the gang to head out for patrol.

Leonardo checked his katanas were good and sharp, Raphael spun his sai and placed them in his belt whilst Donatello pulled a bag over his shoulder filled with gadgets and other tools they would need if they ran into trouble.

Mona meanwhile was saying to Pandora she had to stay with her granddad Splinter whilst they were on patrol.

"Okay mummy." said Pandora "But I'll go too one day?"

"Of course you will!" said Mona "But you have to stay down here for now where it is safe!"

"That's right!" Splinter said as he stroked Pandora's hair "You must stay with your grandad and we'll have a nice time together!"

"Ice cream and TV!" Pandora grinned

"That's right Little Geisha!" Splinter smiled flicking Pandora's chin as he knelt down to her level "Providing you be a good girl that is!"

"I will!" Pandora squeaked "I promise!"

Raphael rolled his eyes as he watched Pandora squeal with excitement as Splinter promised her treats.

"I don't know whose worse when it comes to Pandora being spoilt." he said "Her Uncle Mikey or Granddad Splinter."

"Raphael." Splinter answered "It is a Grandparents job to treat their granddaughter when they have to watch over them."

Mona just laughed.

"He's right," she said "My grandparents did the same."

* * *

Just then, Michelangelo appeared from his room, not his normal bouncy self when heading on patrol, but almost focused and ready.

He was frowning slightly and he was spinning his nun-chucks in a more aggressive way before placing them in is belt.

"Okay guys." he said, puffing up his chest and squaring his shoulders "Ready to kick some butt? Hopefully those nasty V5?"

"Um...sure Mikey!" said Leonardo as he looked at his baby brother, "Is it me or does he sound more serious than usual?" he thought, the others also stared at Michelangelo in confusion.

"Uncle Mikey!" Pandora ran over and hugged Michelangelo's leg making him look down.  
"Stay safe Uncle Mikey!" she said "I love you!"

"Love you too Pandora." said Michelangelo stroking Pandora's head "Now let go please, Mikey's got to go on patrol."

Pandora looked up at Michelangelo and obeyed, yet she cocked her head on one side and her heart dipped a little.

Normally Michelangelo would scoop her up and nuzzle her before promising he would play games together when he got back, or he would treat her to snacks with him since that's what he normally did after a hard night's patrol.

In fact, the others had to prise them apart sometimes, but not today.

"See you soon Kiddo!" said Michelangelo again with the same voice as he walked to the entrance, the others started to follow after saying goodbye to Pandora and Splinter.

"Grandpa?" Pandora said as she watched them go, "Is Uncle Mikey alright?"

"He seems to be." Splinter replied.

"But he didn't do what he normally does before he goes out." said Pandora.

"Hmmm, you are right Little Geisha." said Splinter rubbing his chin with concern "But maybe he will change once he returns and you two can play together."

"Okay!" said Pandora.

"In the meantime? How about some cartoons and milk?" asked Splinter "I'm going to make some Jasmine tea!"

"Yes Please!" said Pandora her mood lightening up as soon as Splinter mentioned cartoons.

* * *

Meanwhile, the turtles and Mona walked through the sewer to reach the surface, Michelangelo was quiet the whole way as he looked for the manhole they normally climbed out of.

Leonardo looked at the others and mouthed "This is getting weird."

"Agreed." Donatello mouthed back "Mikey's different almost."

"Like more serious?" Mona mouthed.

"Yeah!" said Leonardo again mouthing his words so Michelangelo wouldn't hear "More serious than me on a bad day!"

"Maybe not quite like that." Donatello replied "But there is something odd about him."

Raphael meanwhile said nothing as he watched Michelangelo walk on ahead, oblivious to the fact that they were talking about him behind his back.

They soon reached the right manhole and Leonardo climbed up the rugs to push the lid off, he climbed out followed by Mona, Michelangelo, Raphael and Donatello.

"Okay coast is clear!" said Leonardo "Follow me!" he then jumped up onto the fire escape and the other turtles and Mona followed.

After hopping over several buildings, they came to a stop on one that almost overlooked Times Square.

Mona and Raphael stopped to look at the views.  
"Wow!" said Mona "I never get bored of looking at those flashing lights, I always wonder what else they'll have on those billboards!"

"Agreed!" Raphael said as he kissed her temple making his mate giggle.

"Hey! Love-birds!" Michelangelo called over "Leonardo says we need to gather!"

Mona and Raphael looked at each other in shock as Michelangelo said that, but they agreed they needed to listen to their leader so they walked over to the others.

* * *

Once they were gathered, Leonardo looked at everyone and decided they should split into groups again.

"Okay, same drill as last time." he said "We'll split into four and cover the different areas of the city, and keep in touch via shell-cell."

"Got it Leo." said Donatello.

Leonardo then assigned everyone to their different points, Donatello was to cover the East, Raphael the west, him the South and Mona and Michelangelo the North.

"Good news Raph." Michelangelo snapped "You ain't getting me, especially since you said you didn't want me with you again!"

"Mikey!" said Mona with shock and Raphael frowned.

"Hey, where did that come from?" asked Leonardo, raising an eyebrow, Donatello also cocked his head on one side.

"Just saying is all!" shrugged Michelangelo "Raphael got his wish, I'm partnered with someone else and he's on his own! Least he won't worry about anyone messing up!"

Raphael opened his mouth, but closed it again like a fish.

"Oh and before you say anything." said Michelangelo frowning "I won't fuck up this time! Especially when I'm with your mate!"

Raphael was shocked and was about to retort when Leonardo barked "Alright! That's enough!" to which everyone looked at him again "Let's just focus now okay? Time is now 3.30am, We'll meet up again in two hours, any trouble, keep in touch, yeah?"

"Yes Fearless." the others agreed in unison.

"Right, let's move!" said Leonardo to which everyone went off in different directions, yet Leonardo, Donatello, Mona and Raphael felt slightly uncomfortable at Michelangelo's attitude, especially after that certain outburst.

 **Uh oh! Sounds like things are getting tense!  
** **Wonder how things will go on patrol for our heroes? Stay tuned to find out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING**

 **Contains violent and sexual content which might upset some readers**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Aggression**

Michelangelo ran on ahead, leaping over the gaps of buildings and Mona struggled to keep up with him.

She had never felt so shocked at his outburst, she wanted to talk to him, but he was running so far ahead and seemed so focused she thought it best to wait until they stopped for a rest.

* * *

Before long they soon heard screams in the distance, to which the two mutants ran faster towards the sound.

They soon reached the area where they saw a group of women being surrounded by Purple Dragons armed with guns, knives and other weaponry.

Mona's lips curled into a snarl as soon as they saw them, only remembering too well her encounter with the infamous gang and her fate that lead her to be what she was now.

"Scum!" she hissed taking out her fans.

Her desired talk with Michelangelo would have to wait since they had bigger fish to fry here.

She looked across to the orange masked turtle who had taken out his nun-chucks and also had the same angry look on his face.

They walked to the edge of the building and Mona looked across to Michelangelo who glared and nodded giving the indication he was ready to take on the perverts below.

"On my word..." Mona hissed.

* * *

"Get away from us!" one of the women whimpered terrified.

"Stay still and behave lady!" one of the thugs growled "And we won't hurt you...much!"

The other thugs laughed as they stepped closer as well as made sexual gestures and kissing noises.

The woman whimpered and backed away more until they suddenly saw two figures jump down in front of them and come in between the thugs.

"Surprise Perverts!" Mona shouted.

"Nice night for a party?" Michelangelo asked spinning his nun-chucks.

The Purple Dragon's jumped back in shock at seeing the turtle and lizard yet they got ready to fight.

"You freaks are gonna regret this!" the leader thug shouted "ATTACK!"

* * *

At once the thugs started firing their guns causing the women to flee in terror and Mona and Michelangelo to duck and dive for the thugs to avoid the shots.

Mona managed to slice the legs of one of the thugs causing him to go down and she was able to kick his gun away and Michelangelo smacked some of the guns away before aiming for the faces with his nun-chucks.

The other thugs used chains, knives and pipes to fight to which Michelangelo and Mona fought back to back and easily disarmed them.

* * *

Yet the thugs weren't ready to give up and flee for they kept continuing to fight and the leader of the group had his eyes on Mona.

"Bitch!" he hissed as he picked up a chain "I've fought you before, and know of your activities before you joined the other freaks!"

He watched as the rest of the thugs fought Mona and Michelangelo and as Mona punched one more thug down and Michelangelo was dealing with three thugs, the leader ran up behind Mona and wrapped his chain around her neck!

Mona gasped in shock as she was pulled back, dropping her fans as that happened.

The leader then threw her against the wall, her head hitting it dazing her slightly.

"Gotcha!" the leader smirked triumphantly as he grabbed her throat and pushed himself up against her so she was trapped.

* * *

As that happened, Michelangelo turned and saw what was happening to his adopted sister, but as he was distracted, the thugs he was fighting punched him in the face and hit the back of his legs with a baseball bat causing him to fall on his knees and the thugs held him down.

"NO!" Mona cried as she tried to break free, but the leader head butted her giving her a nosebleed.

"You and your freak boyfriend have lost us our prizes! But when one is lost, we gain another!" he smirked.

The three thugs held Michelangelo down and turned his head so he could see the leader of the gang still holding Mona hostage.

"Now, let's see how Freak Lizard Pussy is like!" the leader hissed as he licked the side of Mona's face and roughly shoved his hand into her crotch area making her cry out in pain.  
"MONA!" Michelangelo shouted "NO!" he tried to reach for his shell cell but his fingers could barely touch it.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" he roared.

The thugs holding him down just laughed and the leader continued to roughly finger Mona's crotch making her cry out more in pain and tears streamed from her eyes, and each time she made a noise the leader squeezed her throat and dug his fingers into her more.

"Oh yeah...oh man yeah!" the leader groaned in pleasure "Never realized Lizard pussy was so good! Maybe when I'm done with you, we'll take you back to our nest as a Fuck Doll!"

Mona gasped in shock and tried to move but the leader still held her tightly and squeezed her throat more, combined with the pain of his fingers on her neck and on her crotch, she was finding it difficult to breathe and focus.

"Mona!" Michelangelo continued to struggle "MONA!"

But the thugs held him down more and cackled.

"Give it to her! Make her scream!" they cheered their leader, as he continued to finger Mona roughly.

Michelangelo watched as Mona cried and gasped in pain, then her cries got worse and the youngest turtle noticed blood started to trickle between her legs showing the leader had cut her!

* * *

At once, Michelangelo saw red, and an explosion went off inside of him, and with a scream he pushed up with all his might, making the other thugs let go in surprise!

Michelangelo jumped up and threw his head and elbows back knocking the three thugs down with bloody noses and the third one choking as he was struck in his throat.

Michelangelo then grabbed his nun-chucks and raced for the leader who had barely any time to register what was happening before Michelangelo struck him in the face with one of his weapons making him let go of Mona who slid down the wall in shock and pain.

"How dare you touch my sister!" Michelangelo screamed with bloody rage "You fucking Monster!" he then threw the leader onto the ground and began to pummel him with his nun-chucks almost like a piñata.

Mona as she recovered from her shock saw her adopted younger brother on top of the leader cursing and screaming and still hitting the leader over and over, sometimes with not just his weapons but also his fists!

"Mikey?" she then saw blood start to fly up as Michelangelo's hits got harder and the leader was starting to cease moving.

At once, despite the pain she felt, Mona quickly pressed the distress call button on her shell-cell to alert the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other turtles picked up Mona's distress call, and hurried to the scene.

Raphael was especially terrified for his mate and quickly took off.

Before long all three arrived at the scene and were horrified at the sight!

It had taken them about fifteen minutes to get to the scene, and Michelangelo was still pummelling the leader of the gang so much so that there was almost nothing left of his face and head and the youngest turtles hands were soaked in blood and some had splattered on his face, chest and mask.

In fact his mask was so heavily blood stained he almost looked like Raphael!

"Holy shit!" Raphael shouted in horror.

"Michelangelo!?" Leonardo exclaimed "What the hell!?"

Donatello jumped down first and ran over to Michelangelo.

"Mikey! Stop!" he shouted "Stop it!"

But Michelangelo was deaf to his brother's shouts as he continued to beat the leader harder and harder.

Donatello seeing Michelangelo wasn't going to stop took out his bo staff and knocked his younger brother off shocking the orange masked turtle back to reality.

"What the...guys?" he gasped as he saw his three older brothers.

Donatello instantly helped Michelangelo up.

"What the hell!?" he asked still in shock.

"Oh man!" Raphael almost gagged at the sight of the bludgeoned faced leader, but what shocked him most was Mona slumped against the wall.

"Mona!? Babe!" he instantly ran over and saw the blood between her legs and the bruises on her throat.

"Oh Fuck no! Shit!" he turned to Donatello "Donnie! Leo! I think Mona's been sexually attacked!"

"NO!" Leonardo ran over to assist and Donatello and Michelangelo also ran over.

"That fucker was hurting my sister!" Michelangelo shouted "He tried to rape her!"

Raphael instantly pulled Mona towards him to which she started crying in pain and almost relief at the feel of her mate's arms.

"Shhh shhh, baby." Raphael soothed "I got you, it's okay."

"We're all here Mona." Leonardo said stroking Mona's hair "You're safe."  
"We gotta get back home!" said Donatello as he saw the blood on Mona's legs "She needs medical attention!"

Raphael instantly scooped Mona up in his arms and they looked for the nearest manhole.

"Leave the bodies." said Leonardo as he followed Donatello and Raphael.

* * *

Michelangelo meanwhile looked at the bloodied up body of the leader and spat on it before giving it a final kick.

"Rest in shit! Bastard!" he growled before following his brothers to the manhole.

 **Yikes! Rather brutal for Michelangelo there! Hope you weren't too distressed.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heya People!**

 **Hope you all had a great Halloween! I went to four parties this year! Two Halloween themed roller discos and two Halloween themed pole dancing parties! Sure was a laugh at all of them!**

 **Hope you enjoy this latest chapter!**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Outburst**

After about an hour, the turtles and Mona arrived back at the lair.

Mona was still in pain from where the Purple Dragon leader had assaulted her but she had attempted to walk back even though Raphael was still prepared to carry her the rest of the way.

As they walked, everyone was in shock over what they witnessed with Michelangelo who never attacked anyone so brutally in a long time.

The only times they saw him truly aggressive was when they were searching for Mona's attackers way back, or when Pandora was being threatened by the Venomous Five that time at Halloween.

Normally his fighting style was upbeat and playful and mocking almost, which as why the Monkey Style Kung Fu was perfect for him.

But now, seeing him covered in blood and dripping in sweat, as well as his face twisted up into a hard sneer, they felt very uncomfortable.

* * *

When they arrived at the lair, Splinter was coming out of Pandora's room after settling the young mutant girl down for her nap.

"Ah my children." the rat exclaimed "Glad to see you have returned."

His light hearted mood changed as he saw Mona limping with blood between her legs and Michelangelo covered in blood and looking tense.

"Dear God what happened!?" he cried.

"We'll explain in a moment Master." said Donatello "Right now I need to see to Mona!"

* * *

He walked to his medical room with Raphael and Mona following behind him.

No sooner did they arrive than Donatello requested Mona get onto the bed and ask her to remove her shorts for him.

"WHAT!?" Raphael cried in shock, "You wish to analyse my mate!?"

"Raph.." Mona began but the hot headed turtle wouldn't listen.

"You're not going to probe in there yourself are you!?"

"It's for medical reasons Raph! Nothing more!" Donatello defended.

Raphael glared hard at the fact that his younger brother was going to see his mate more than what he was comfortable with, not acknowledging that Mona was willing.

"Raph please!" Mona tried to get Raphael's attention.

"Look Raph!" Donatello reasoned "I delivered Pandora when Mona gave birth to her, this is no different!"

"Please, just let him Raph!" Mona wheedled "Please! He just needs to check I'm alright."

Raphael exhaled.

"Okay fine!" he said "But I'm staying, alright?"

"Have it your way Raph." said Donatello as he covered Mona's lower body with a sheet and removed Mona's hot pants, then the lizard lady lay back and opened her legs so Donatello could assess the damage.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, Splinter was in shock as he looked at how bloody and fierce Michelangelo looked.

"Michelangelo." he said "I suggest you get yourself cleaned up, then you can explain what happened?"

Michelangelo lifted his head slightly and nodded.

"Yes sensei..." he rasped before plodding off to the bathroom.

"What happened out there?" the rat asked Leonardo who jumped slightly.

"Wh..what?" the blue masked turtle stammered "Well, we got the distress call from Mona, and we arrived on the scene to find her slumped against the wall, and Michelangelo beating a Purple Dragon to death!"

Splinter's eyes widened and he looked towards the bathroom, then at the Medical Room hoping Mona was going to be alright.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mona winced as Donatello's fingers probed her opening searching for damage, and he soon found the source which was a few scratches from where the Purple Dragon's fingernails had been.

Raphael squeezed Mona's hands and kept his eyes on Donatello who kept a focused look on his face as he analysed Mona.

"Damn, that bastard!" Donatello snarled "How could he?"

"What is it?" asked Raphael.

"It's not serious." said Donatello "Just a couple of scratches within the vagina, as well as a cut on the inner thigh, and I can see it's starting to heal due to Mona's regenerative salamander qualities."

"Thank goodness for that." Mona whispered.

Donatello then stood up.

"I suggest not wearing any pants tonight." he said "Just until it heals."

"Very well." said Mona as she sat up and covered her lower region with the loincloth.

At once, Raphael left the medical room and he soon returned with a black sleeveless sun-dress.

"Hopefully this'll make you more comfortable?" he said handing it to his mate.  
"Thanks hun." said Mona as she pulled it over her body and removed her ninja gear underneath.

Donatello meanwhile discarded his gloves and looked at Raphael who nodded at him in thanks.

* * *

When they got outside, they saw Splinter sitting in the TV area with Leonardo who had brought in a tray of drinks.

Walking over to to join them, they soon saw Michelangelo also coming over, belt-less and mask-less after having his shower.

He had no blood on him any-more, but he still looked rather furious, and he walked over and sat on the armchair without a word.

"Hey Mikey." said Donatello "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, sure." Michelangelo replied in a quiet voice, not at all his own.

"You want a hot chocolate?" Donatello asked handing him an orange mug.

"Thanks." Michelangelo responded in the same voice.

After a few minutes of sitting quietly and sipping their drinks, Master Splinter decided to ask his sons and adopted daughter how the evening had gone, even though he had seen clearly the evidence of the results.

"May I ask what happened?" he asked.

Everyone looked at Michelangelo who looked up from his mug.

"Mikey...What happened?" asked Leonardo "What happened when the Purple Dragons attacked you and Mona?"

Michelangelo frowned and placing his mug on his lap explained what happened and how the Purple Dragons had managed to pin him down and force him to watch Mona get assaulted.

Mona nodded as well as winced to confirm Michelangelo's story.

"But how?!" asked Raphael "You're always hard to catch!"

"You're so nimble." said Donatello "Always were."

"You saying I didn't do enough again?" asked Michelangelo, his voice going down in anger and slight frustration.  
"No, we're just saying..." Donatello began.

"There were a lot of them!" Michelangelo said "Nearly ten of them and only two of us! And on top of that, you know they don't fight honourably! They're no better if not worse than the Foot Ninja sometimes!"

"And they had you pinned down!" Raphael said.

At once, Michelangelo stood up, his mug falling off his lap and he strode over to Raphael furiously causing the red masked turtle to almost drop his own mug.

"You think I let them touch her Raph!?" Michelangelo shouted "Those dishonourable bastards over powered us!"

"Michelangelo!" Splinter cried out.

Donatello jumped up to hold his baby brother back in case he went for Raphael.

"I'd like to see you try and hold them off!" Michelangelo spat at Raphael "Could you have done better!?"

Raphael gritted his teeth and he jumped up.

"How dare you!?" he hissed.

"Even with your sai and aggressive nature you couldn't have done better!" Michelangelo snarled.

"Why you!?" Raphael growled.

"My sons!" Splinter barked angrily "This isn't helping!"

"Look!" Leonardo butted in "I know what happened was horrible, but it wasn't Mikey's fault, nor Mona's! Those Purple Dragon's overpowered them, but they got out of it, and both of them are alive!"

"Thank you Leonardo!" Michelangelo exclaimed "At least someone is listening!" he then strode to his room "See you lot later! I'm going to my room!"

"Mikey..." Donatello reached a hand to him, but Michelangelo flounced out of his reach and kept walking.

"Leave him be Don." said Leonardo "I think he needs to cool down."

Splinter sighed sadly as he watched his youngest son disappear into his room.

"I will meditate on this." he said "The rest of you try and get some rest tonight."

 **Oh gosh! Michelangelo's still tense, and he's getting more and more angry, well not surprised after what he encountered on patrol.**

 **Raphael is sure protective of his mate, even when medical procedures are needed to be done by Donatello.**

 **Stay tuned for more drama coming soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Regretful Thoughts**

The following morning, the frosty atmosphere in the lair still hadn't changed

Michelangelo was still in his tense mood which made everyone uneasy.

In fact, at breakfast, Mona was on duty to cook, and Michelangelo barely said a word but just sat at the table with a glare on his face.

The others found it difficult to carry on as normal over breakfast, and Mona was almost scared to ask Michelangelo what he wanted.

Even Splinter was worried about talking to Michelangelo in this state so he decided to speak to everyone about what the day would involve which was mostly training, followed by chores and the usual night patrol.

"I wish I could track down those bastards who abused Mona." Leonardo growled.

"You're not the only one!" Donatello agreed "Raph's already out for blood!"

Michelangelo just snarled and curled his fingers on the table prompting the two older turtles to shut up and look at their plates.

"He's not the only one." the orange masked turtle thought as he looked up at Mona who was stirring some eggs.

* * *

Just then, some happy chatter filled the room as Raphael came in with Pandora on his shoulders.

"Ah good morning Little Princess!" Donatello said cheerfully, he glanced at Michelangelo who looked up and his glare softened slightly seeing Pandora cheering and giggling as she rode on her father's shoulders.

"Hey Little Geisha!" Mona smiled turning to the table holding a pan of scrambled eggs "You ready for some breakfast?!"

"Yes please mummy!" Pandora squealed as Raphael lifted her off his shoulders and placed her in her high chair.

"Well here it comes!" Mona said as she started to serve some scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages and other trimmings onto everyone's plates.

* * *

All through the meal, Michelangelo still didn't speak and everyone felt worried,even Pandora noticed.

"Uncle Mikey?" she asked "Are you okay?"

Michelangelo looked up from his plate and looked at the little reptile.

"I'm fine." he said with a mouthful of sausage.

Pandora then grinned.

"Will you play with me later Uncle Mikey?" she asked "We didn't get to yesterday, daddy said you were tired."

The other turtles, Mona and Splinter gulped or looked awkward.

* * *

Last night, after Michelangelo stormed off to his room, Pandora had woken from her nap not long afterwards and wanted to play with him.

But Michelangelo hadn't emerged from his room since he was still angry and only came out to get some supper and go back into his room.

To cover what had happened, the others merely told Pandora that Michelangelo was tired since it was a rather difficult night, which wasn't that far from the truth and Donatello decided to pacify Pandora by showing her a toy car he had fixed up after finding it in the sewers and putting her teddies on it for a ride.

Michelangelo swallowed his sausage and looked at Pandora.

"I don't know Little Geisha." he said "It was a difficult night last night...and I kinda need to keep up my skills."

Pandora's face fell slightly.

"But we will play again won't we?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, sure we will." said Michelangelo in a voice that sounds so far away and uninterested.

Pandora looked worried as well as sad, then looked at her parents.

Mona bit her lip but she forced a smile.

"Don't worry Little Geisha." she said "Let's just finish breakfast and we'll see what we can do later okay?"

"Okay." sighed Pandora as she looked back at her breakfast then up at Michelangelo who looked back at his own plate to finish his breakfast.

* * *

A little while later, everyone was gathered to begin training.

Pandora as usual wanted to join in, but Raphael shook his head.

"No sweetheart." he said "You're not old enough, but you can stand by and watch."

"I wish I could join in now daddy." said Pandora with a pout.

"Don't worry." said Raphael as he placed Pandora in a playpen so she could safely watch "You'll be grown up soon enough."

He kissed his daughter then went to join the others.

Splinter then lined everyone up and started to call out names of the moves to which everyone did in sync.

* * *

Observing his children, Splinter watched Michelangelo especially, seeing how aggressive he was, and even more so after last nights events.

The youngest turtle was indeed throwing a lot of energy into his attacks, he was less bouncy and excitable in his moves and was almost putting Raphael to shame.

"As much as I enjoy the fact my youngest son is taking this seriously." he thought "I do miss the bubbly energetic son he normally is."

* * *

In fact, Splinter wasn't alone, as the others felt the same way as they watched him.

The changes in his behaviour were just the tip of the iceberg, but now it was really starting to surface, and what was worrying was that he didn't seem interested in playing with Pandora or doing what he truly loved like reading his comics, watching the TV or playing video games.

* * *

After a while, training ended and Splinter tapped his stick.

"Well done my children." he said "You did well." he then turned to Michelangelo "I can see you are taking your training seriously Michelangelo."

Michelangelo cocked his head on one side.

"Well, you wanted that didn't you?" he asked "Well you all wished for it, right?"

"Mikey?!" Mona exclaimed.

"Well, you all wanted me to become more serious with my training as well as on patrol, and you got it!" Michelangelo said "Here it is!"

"Mikey." said Leonardo "Listen, we appreciate that you've taken your training seriously, but this...well, attitude...it isn't you."

"Tell me about it!" said Donatello "So not you!"

"I hardly know you now little brother." said Mona.

"Yeah!" said Raphael "You're putting me to shame!"

Michelangelo stared at everyone and put his hands on his hips.

"Alright!" he said sternly "You wanted me to be serious and now you got it, and now you don't like it!"

"Mikey..." Donatello started.

"So when I'm joking and being me, you don't like it, and now I'm being serious like Leo and more hard hitting like Raph, you don't like that either!?"

Michelangelo looked at the others who looked at each other.

"Well it ain't fair is it!?" Michelangelo barked making everyone flinch slightly, even Pandora looked slightly scared.

Michelangelo took another breath.

"Well, since you can't make up your minds about which sort of me you want here, there's no point being in the same place!" Michelangelo snapped as he turned on his heel.

"Mikey wait!" Leonardo said "Where are you going!?"

"To get some air Fearless!" Michelangelo retorted "And hopefully when I come back, you'll have some idea on which me you want!" and so saying, he stomped out of the lair gripping his nun-chucks tightly leaving everyone gaping.

* * *

"Mummy." Pandora's voice soon spoke making everyone jump.

"I don't like this new Uncle Mikey, he seems so angry."

Mona turned to Pandora who was standing in her pen looking upset.

"Awww baby." Mona said walking over to her daughter and picking her up "He's not angry at you sweetheart."

Splinter sighed sadly.

"But he is angry at the rest of us." he commented.

"Man," said Raphael "Seeing him like this...I think I prefer how he was before."

"Oh now you're saying you want the old Mikey back?!" said Donatello "Well you wished for him to be more serious Raph! And you got your wish!"

"You gotta be careful for what you wish for!" Leonardo commented.

"That is true." said Splinter.

Raphael looked up at his brothers, normally he would counter argue, but this time, he had nothing to say. Sighing he looked down at his feet.

* * *

"Now what Master?" asked Donatello, worried about Michelangelo being outside in the state he was in.

"We should let him calm down." said Splinter.

"Oh yeah, like that's worked the past couple of nights." Raphael said quietly.

Leonardo glared at Raphael then went over to the sofa.

"Well I know who I want back." he said "The old Michelangelo."

"Me too." said Mona "I wish we had the old Mikey back."

"So do I sis." said Donatello.

"I also." Splinter said.  
"Me too!" Pandora agreed "I like the fun bouncy Uncle Mikey best!"

Raphael sighed ashamed.

You're so right guys." he said "I take it all back, I preferred the old Mikey too." he crossed his arms and watched the entrance with a regretful sigh.

"I'm so sorry Mikey." he said softly "I've been such a dick to you...please stay safe out there."

 **Oh dear, it seems everyone's regretting what they wished for, especially Raphael! Like Leonardo said 'Be careful what you wish for!'**

 **They all want the old Mikey back now!**

 **More coming soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note:** **Contains some distressing content**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **Capture**

Running through the sewer Michelangelo ran to where the nearest manhole was so he could get to the surface.

After exploding with anger he felt he needed to get some air, and maybe even vent his frustrations on any Purple Dragons or Foot Ninja that got in his way if he came across any this evening.

He soon found the manhole and climbed up the rugs to get up to the surface, from there he climbed up a fire escape of a building and onto the roof.

Standing on the roof he felt a sense of freedom and he let the air cool him down as he felt so hot with anger and frustration.

"What do they want from me!?" he asked "What the shell do they want from me!? Do they want me to be me? Or do they want me to be serious?!"

He kicked the dust on the roof and looked up at the skies.

"What the fuck do they want!?" he shouted.

Taking a few deep breathes, Michelangelo decided maybe a run across the rooftops would make him feel better.

Breathing in and out, he gathered his emotions together and started to run across the rooftops, leaping over the gaps and flipping over and somersaulting as he went.

* * *

Meanwhile, about a few miles away from where Michelangelo was, the Venomous Five were patrolling the city.

Komodo Dragon stood with his arms folded as he looked out at the lit up streets, Gila Monster and Nile Monitor were fidgeting slightly with restlessness and Cobra and Black Mamba were sitting on top of a large bill board.

"A quiet night." Komodo Dragon snarled "Third night in a row!"

"I'm getting bored of this!" Cobra hissed "When are we gonna get some action!?"

"When those turtles finally show their faces!" Gila Monster commented.

"Which will be when I wonder?" asked Nile Monitor.

"If I don't see any of those shell backed freaks tonight, I'll be so mad!" Black Mamba hissed as she hung upside down on the top of the billboard.

"Patience reptiles!" Nile Monitor hissed "They do not stay hidden for long..." he paused as he started to sniff the air and flick out his tongue tasting it.

"You smelling something?" asked Gila Monster as he too did the same, followed by Nile Monitor.

"Yes." Komodo Dragon hissed "I can sense a turtle is heading this way!" he looked at the two female snakes who hopped down from the billboard excited.

"Finally! Some action!" Cobra hissed.

"Shhh!" Komodo Dragon snarled "Hide! We'll surprise them!"

He quickly moved towards some chimneys and the others followed suite.

"How many can you taste?" asked Nile Monitor.

"Believe it or not." Komodo Dragon smirked "Just the one!"

The other reptiles smirked back and lowered themselves down so they stayed hidden and waited.

"This will be fun." Cobra hissed only to be shushed by Black Mamba to whom she glared.

* * *

Before long, Michelangelo made it to the area where the Venomous Five were hiding.

He had been running for a long time, and he was starting to feel slightly better since he had spent a lot of his energy.

"Phew..." he breathed, "That felt good." he then sat on the roof and wiped the sweat from his forehead "No sign of any trouble, but if I see that pervert who touched my sister...man will he feel my nun chucks!"

He clenched his fists and glared out towards the city.

"I just don't understand." he thought "What is it they want? Do they want the real me, or the serious me? It's tearing me apart!"

He brought his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees as he let his thoughts wonder, yet he was completely unaware that he wasn't alone.

A sinister cackle was soon heard and Michelangelo sat up straight in shock.

"Whose there?" he asked as he took out his nun-chucks and narrowed his eyes to which the same cackle was heard.

"Show yourselves cowards!" he said "Show your ugly faces to me if you dare, and I'll break your fangs!"

"Hmm." Komodo Dragon mused as he watched "Michelangelo is a lot more aggressive than I remember."

"Who cares if he's as mad as Raphael or as happy as a dumb clown?" hissed Cobra "Let's get him!"

"I wish to hear his screams!" Black Mamba snarled.

"On my mark." Komodo Dragon ordered.

"Come on you freaks!" Michelangelo shouted "Don't be such cowards and face me like men! If you have any scrotum that is!"

"Scrotum?" Nile Monitor hissed as he emerged from his hiding place followed by Black Mamba "Oh that does it!"

Komodo Dragon, Cobra and Gila Monster also stood up from their hiding places and sauntered over to Michelangelo.

"What have we here hmm?" asked Black Mamba "The youngest Ninja turtle is all alone."

"Bit of a dumb idea to come up alone eh?" Gila Monster hissed.

Michelangelo swung his nun-chucks and glared.

"Oh don't underestimate me!" he growled "I'm gonna whoop your backsides so hard you'll go wailing and crying to Arashi and Arden!"

"Oh I'm so scared!" Cobra hissed flicking out her forked tongue and drooling venom.

Komodo Dragon bared his fangs and clawed his fingers ready to fight.

"Alright then." He said "Give it your best shot, Michelangelo."

"With pleasure!" Michelangelo replied as he went for the Venomous Five yelling as he did so.

The Venomous Five were stunned, but they got into action.

Nile Monitor swiped his tail at Michelangelo as well as his claws but he got whacked in the face as well as a kick to the chin.

Gila Monster tried to grab Michelangelo from behind as well as bite his arm but Michelangelo socked him with a swing of his weapon sending him onto his back.

The youngest turtle then found himself face to face with the snakes who flicked out their tongues and hissed.

Black Mamba held up her clawed back hands and jab them forward as if striking and Cobra clawed her hands and opened her mouth wider exposing her fangs and getting ready to spray her stinging venom.

"Come on bitches!" Michelangelo said "Do your worst!"

"Our worst hmmm?" asked Black Mamba "very well!"

She ran towards Michelangelo and slashed her claws but Michelangelo dodged her and threw her towards Nile Monitor who was in the process of picking himself up but when Black Mamba flew into him, he went backwards again!

Cobra meanwhile began spitting and spraying venom and Michelangelo felt the stinging pain as it hit his exposed skin.

He soon managed to punch her in the cheek sending her flying to the side into a chimney.

"Yes!" he thought triumphantly then turned to Komodo Dragon who was glaring at him and the last one standing.

"And as for you!" Michelangelo growled, he then ran at the giant lizard and aimed one of his nun-chucks at him with a yell.

But as he did so, he cried out in pain as Komodo Dragon grabbed his arm and gave it a twist making him fall on his knees.

"Foolish turtle!" Komodo Dragon snarled with a smirk "Did you honestly think you could take us? Well technically me?" as he said that last bit he looked at the other members of the Venomous Five who picked themselves up "Bloody idiots!"

Michelangelo looked up at the giant lizard in pain and fear, then Komodo Dragon clawed his hand and punched Michelangelo in the chest so hard he pierced his side through his plastron cracking it.

Michelangelo cried out again in pain then Komodo Dragon threw him down onto the roof.

"Pathetic!" he hissed then knelt down and saw the shell-cell on Michelangelo's belt before smirking and getting an idea.

Michelangelo choked as he tried to take the pain, he could feel blood seeping from his wound and through his fingers.

"Perfect." Komodo Dragon hissed licking his lips "One down, now we just need to the snare the others, no doubt they'll come looking for this one!"

"Ahhh...my brothers...Mona...Sensei," Michelangelo gasped "I've been a fool..."

Komodo Dragon smirked at the fallen turtle then opened up the shell-cell.

"Now to bring the rest of the prey." he hissed as he found Leonardo's number.

The other Venomous Five chuckled and licked their lips.  
"Oh yeah! This'll be fun!" Cobra hissed as she looked at the fallen Michelangelo and licked her venom covered lips.

 **Oh no! Michelangelo's been caught by the Venomous Five! And it seems they have sinister intentions!**

 **Find out in due course what the outcome will be!**

 **Note: Those who are Transformers Prime Fans. I got inspiration for this chapter from the Transformers Prime Episode ' _Stronger, Faster_ ' where Ratchet tests some synthetic energon on himself and tries to take out Megatron alone.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning**

 **Contains suggestive sexual behaviour and torture.**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **Save me!**

Back in the lair, the other turtles, Mona, Splinter and Pandora were wondering when Michelangelo was going to come back.

Donatello was trying to keep Pandora occupied by driving a couple of toy cars with Ninja Bear and Geisha Bear on top of them and making them race together.

"Wheee!" Donatello said as he fiddled with the controls "There they go! And whose going to win the race?"

Pandora meanwhile clapped her hands and laughed as she watched.

"Go Geisha Bear! Go Ninja Bear!" she laughed.

Raphael and Mona were grateful that Donatello was keeping Pandora entertained, but it didn't stop them worrying about Michelangelo.

"I wonder when Mikey's coming back?" Mona thought.

"Try not to worry Mona." said Leonardo "Michelangelo can take care of himself if he does run into trouble."

"In this mood?" Mona asked concerned "I'm not so sure."

"Sometimes a darkness within can cloud one's judgement." said Splinter "And I do not like what I saw with your younger brother."

* * *

Leonardo was about to answer back when his shell-cell rang making him jump slightly.

"Ah, there we go!" he said as he picked it up seeing Michelangelo's name on it "He's calling us!"

Raphael looked relieved for a second "Hopefully he's on his way back." he said.

Leonardo quickly answered the phone and put it to his ear.

"Mikey?" he said and waited for a reply, yet he heard nothing.

"Mikey?" he asked again "Michelangelo, are you alright?"

His eyes widened and his blood ran cold as he heard the cackling hissing voice of Komodo Dragon on the other side.

"Can the Ninja turtles come out to play?"

Leonardo's horror then turned to anger.

"Komodo! You slithering worm!" he snarled "Where is he?! Where's Michelangelo!?"

The others all froze in shock and horror then they realised what was going on and Pandora went pale.

"Oh he's safe, for now!" Komodo Dragon chuckled with a hiss "if you wish to see him again and in one piece, then come and get him!"

"If you hurt him..." Leonardo began, his hand clutching the shell cell so tightly it looked like it would be crushed.

"The boathouses on the harbour!" Komodo Dragon hissed "Meet us there...and don't keep us waiting, if you value your brother's life!" he then cackled and hung up.

"Mikey!" Raphael cried, his face pale and tears forming in his eyes at the thought of his younger brother at the mercy of the Venomous Five.

"No! My son!" Splinter gasped.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Pandora wailed "Where's Uncle Mikey!"

"Shhh, shhh" Mona knelt down to her daughter and cuddled her "It's alright, it's going to be okay."

"Those evil reptiles!" Donatello growled "No honour!"

"We got to go there!" said Leonardo "We got to get Mikey back!"

"Leo!" said Mona "You know those five! It's a trap! They want all of us! And like every other time, they'll try and snare us and bring us before Arashi and Dr Arden!"

"I know!" said Leonardo "But we got to save him!"

"Mona's right Leo!" said Donatello "We're gonna need to plan carefully if we're to save Mikey and get ourselves out alive too!"

"It's my fault!" Raphael lamented "I got him into this!"

"No, Raph this isn't your fault!" Mona said.

"But I was angry with him!" Raphael wailed "And he left the lair, now he's in trouble, what if something happens to him? And the last thing we did was fight!?"

"Raphael!" Splinter barked "You are not to blame for what has transpired! You did not know this would happen!"

"Mikey's a strong turtle!" said Donatello "Always has been, under that playful attitude."

"I'd given anything to see that Mikey again!" Raphael said wiping his eyes "Hang on little brother! We're on our way!"

Mona placed Pandora on the ground.

"Little Geisha, stay with granddad okay?"

"But I wanna help Uncle Mikey!" Pandora clung to her mother's leg.

"No baby, you can't come with us, it's dangerous." Said Mona "You need to stay here where it's safe, me, your father and Uncle Leo and Don will save him and we'll be back as quickly as possible."

"I'll get the Medical room set up." Said Splinter "Perhaps you can help me Little Geisha?" he looked down at Pandora.

"Okay." Said Pandora in a small voice.

* * *

The three turtles and Mona were soon decked out with their weapons and made sure their Shell-Cells were charged, and Donatello has his bag with medical supplies as well.

"Okay guys!" said Leonardo "To the Battle Shell!"

"We'll be back soon okay?" said Raphael giving Pandora a kiss "Be a good girl for Granddad Splinter okay?"

"Please save Uncle Mikey!" Pandora begged.

"We will baby girl!" said Raphael "We will! That's a promise!" As he hugged Pandora one more time he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Please hang in their Mikey! Don't give in! We're coming!"

He then let go of his daughter and ran to the entrance to join his brothers and mate.

"Stay safe my children!" Splinter said as he squeezed Pandora's hand.

As soon as the four reptiles ran out the entrance he turned to Pandora wondering what he could do to keep her occupied as she looked so worried for her Uncle Michelangelo.

"Do you want to watch some cartoons with some milk and cookies sweetheart?" he asked "I could do with something sweet myself."

"Yes please grandpa!" said Pandora managing a weak smile to which Splinter picked her up and they walked to the kitchen together.

* * *

Meanwhile on the New York harbour in a smelly empty boathouse, Michelangelo opened his eyes to find himself strapped to a damp wooden table.

He winced in pain as he felt where Komodo Dragon had punched him in the side.

"Wha...where am I?" he muttered as he blinked, then he gasped in horror as he saw the face of Cobra grinning at him and drooling venom.

"Wakey wakey!" she hissed with an evil smirk "Eggs and Bakey!"

Michelangelo glared.

"Out of my face ugly!" Michelangelo spat "Where the shell am I?!"

"Shut up!" He then felt his clawed hands grab his face and he saw Black Mamba licked her fangs "You're gonna be here a while!"

Komodo Dragon then walked over into his line of vision with Nile Monitor and Gila Monster.

"The bait is ready! The trap is set!" Nile Monitor grinned.

"And soon the other reptiles will join us! Then it'll be hook line and sinker!" Gila Monster laughed.

"Stupid little turtle!" Komodo Dragon hissed "Got himself caught and now will face the consequences of his actions as his beloved family come to save him and get caught in the trap!"

Michelangelo winced and he felt scared, but he decided not to show it.

"Claiming victory before you've actually won?" he asked "That's rich! You've never succeeded in your life!"

He then screamed as he felt Black Mamba press her clawed hand onto his wound then Cobra leaned over him and began to drool her venom over his body.

"Ah such sweet music!" Komodo Dragon said as he listened to Michelangelo scream "Well done ladies, keep doing that!"

"With pleasure boss!" Black Mamba smirked as she pressed Michelangelo's wound more making him scream louder and writhe, only to feel the burning sensation of Cobra's venom on his chest, neck and stomach.

"Poor little Mikey!" Cobra taunted "Trapped like a fly in a web!" she then climbed on top of Michelangelo and began to lick his chest and stomach in an almost sexual way still dripping her venom on him.

Black Mamba smirked and then grabbed Michelangelo's arms and held them back as he writhed and began to drag her claws over his skin, as she came to his face she made a few cuts causing him to bleed.

* * *

As the three lizards watched the snakes torture Michelangelo, they couldn't help but feel almost aroused at what they were watching.

"Hmmmm, poetry in motion!" Komodo Dragon hissed.

"Oh yeah!" Gila Monster hissed as he licked his lips.

"Ohhhh, I've seen nothing more pleasurable than this!" Nile Monitor agreed "Maybe we should do this with the other turtles and their lizard whore!"

"I second that!" Komodo Dragon said "A whole show to watch!"

"Maybe the Masters would care to observe?" Gila Monster suggested.

"Hmmm, I think yes!" Komodo Dragon smirked licking his teeth.

As Michelangelo screamed and tried to take the pain Cobra and Black Mamba were inflicting on him, he heard the lizards' words and he felt sickened that they found watching him get tortured especially with Cobra sitting on his abdomen.

But he was also scared of what was going to happen to his family, he knew they wouldn't leave him to the mercy of the Venomous Five, but he was scared that the Five would have a plan, and one that wouldn't fail.

Tears appeared in his eyes as the youngest turtle hoped to high hope that this time they would fail again, but all the same he was terrified it wouldn't work and he had lead his family into a trap.

 **Poor Mikey! Being tortured by the Venomous Five!**

 **But the others are on their way! Will they be able to save Mikey? Or Will they fall victim to the trap?**

 **Well stay tuned to find out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **Rescue**

Meanwhile, the other turtles and Mona rode in the battle-shell to get to the harbour.

All the while, Raphael was begging and praying Michelangelo was okay.

"Please be okay little brother!" he thought "I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to you!"

He wrung his hands in stress and ground his teeth in worry.

Mona held his hands as she sat next to him whilst Leonardo sat on the other side rubbing his shell to comfort the tormented red masked turtle, meanwhile Donatello gripped the steering wheel as he drove on.

"Hang in there Mikey!" Donatello whispered as he drove "We're coming! Hang in there!"

* * *

They soon made it to the harbour and Donatello parked the Battle Shell and all four mutants jumped out with their weapons drawn.

"Where are those filthy creatures?" Mona hissed as she flicked out her fans "Come out you monsters!" she shouted.

The other turtles glared as they looked around, then they heard the screams of Michelangelo echoing from one of the boathouses.

"Mikey!" Raphael gasped, he then pointed to the left "Over there! Hurry!" he then leapt ahead before anyone could stop him.

"Wait for us Raph!" Leonardo shouted racing after his brother, the others following.

"We're coming bro!" Raphael called "Keep screaming we'll find you!"

He soon made it to the boathouse where the screams were coming from and climbed up it, the others followed him and Raphael looked in through a window in the roof.

* * *

As soon as he did, he saw Michelangelo tied to the table and being tortured by Cobra and Black Mamba.

"No! Mikey!" he thought as he took out his sai, at the same time, Leonardo, Donatello and Monalisa looked in.

"Damn!" Leonardo cursed as he unsheathed his katana and saw the rest of the Venomous Five watching in pleasure.

"Sickos!" Donatello snarled.

"Fiends!" Mona growled.

"Okay," said Leonardo calmly as he analysed the area "Everyone get ready, on my mark we jump in!"

"Ready Fearless!" the others said.

* * *

Completely unaware that the other turtles and Mona were above them, Komodo Dragon rubbed his chin and looked at Michelangelo.

"They should be here by now." He hissed with a smirk "And then the fun will begin!"

"We'll bring them to the Masters, and watch as they break!" Gila Monster said licking his lips.

Cobra wo was still sitting on top of Michelangelo leaned down to him and started licking his face, smearing her venom all over.

"Ahhh shit!" Michelangelo cursed in pain as well as disgust as the venom burnt his skin.

"No-one's gonna help you!" Cobra mocked "Nobody! You're helpless as a fish out of water!"

Black Mamba also ran her claws over Michelangelo's shoulders drawing blood "keep screaming for me!" she hissed in his ear "I'm loving it!"

Michelangelo squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth in pain as the laughter of the Venomous Five rang in his ears.

He wasn't sure how much more he could take, but soon a crash was heard above causing all the Venomous Five to look up.

He opened his eyes and he soon saw his brothers and adopted sister jump down from the ceiling and land before the Venomous Five brandishing their weapons.

"V5!" Raphael shouted.

"Dammit!" Komodo Dragon cursed and he got into a fighting stance.

The others followed suite and clawed their hands and held up their tails.

"Look whose came to join the party!" Cobra hissed excited.

As soon as she had seen the other mutants arrive, she had jumped up but stayed crouching over Michelangelo's battered body.

"The whole family has come!" Black Mamba smirked.

"Get away from our brother you disgusting creatures!" Leonardo thundered as he looked at his youngest brother tied up on the table which sickened and worried him.

Raphael gripped his sai tightly as he stared the Venomous Five down.

"Five against one." Donatello hissed "Cowardly and dishonourable!"

"The stupid turtle came alone!" Nile Monitor spat.

"And now you're here." Gila Monster snarled "We can now have some real fun!"

"Indeed we shall!" Komodo Dragon smirked.

Mona narrowed her eyes.

"Come on!" she snarled "If you're going to have fun, then get on with it! Don't stand there talking about it!"

"Very well!" Komodo Dragon growled "ATTACK!" he barked to which the Venomous Five leapt for the mutants before fighting in Hand to hand combat.

Donatello was faced with Nile Monitor, Raphael fought Gila Monster, Mona was faced with Black Mamba.

Cobra was about to leap into the battle but Komodo stopped her.

"Guard the prisoner!" he hissed "I'll take on Leonardo!"

Cobra was disappointed not to fight but she reluctantly agreed.

"Very well boss." she said before turning back to Michaelangelo and smirking.

"Now where were we?" she asked before sauntering over and grabbing his throat "Oh yes! I remember!" she opened her mouth and continued to drool more venom on him making him cry out in pain.

"Mikey!" Raphael cried yet ducked as Gila Monster tried to punch him.

"Give up hot-head!" Gila Monster snarled "I'll have you downed in five!"

"Bring it on!" Raphael roared as he aimed his sai for the black and orange lizard.

Black Mamba struck and kicked out at Mona yet the lizard lady kept dodging and ducking as well as striking and slashing with her fans.

Donatello struggled to hold his ground with Nile Monitor as the lizard snapped his teeth at him and slashed with his claws.

Leonardo meanwhile dodged and slashed his swords at Komodo Dragon as he tried to get to Michelangelo.

"No use in trying to fight!" Komodo Dragon snarled "You're all doomed!"

Leonardo gritted his teeth as he looked up at Komodo Dragon.

"We're not giving up Freak!" he hissed "I won't stop until you're down and out for the count!"

Komodo Dragon laughed nastily.

"Oh spare me!" he said as he struck again with his tail making Leonardo jump in the air to avoid it.

As he did, he pulled out a Kuni knife and threw it at Michelangelo's cords on his right arm.

The knife embedded itself on the table leg slicing the ropes and Michaelangelo felt his hand get freed.

* * *

As that happened, Cobra who had been aware of what happened, had opened her mouth to drool more venom and Michelangelo pulled up his fist and socked her square in the jaw causing her to recoil in shock and fall off him and the table.

Michaelangelo then got up, his body fuelled by adrenaline and grabbed the kuni knife to cut his other cords.

The others soon saw Michaelangelo get up and they saw the damage on his body shocking them to the core.

At the same time, the other Venomous Five saw him as well as the downed Cobra and were also shocked.

"The hell!?" Black Mamba cried and as she was distracted, Mona punched her square in the face knocking her backwards.

Donatello used his bo staff as a vaulting pole and kicked Nile Monitor in the jaw making him trip and he landed on Black Mamba before she could get up.

Gila Monster was also kicked back by Raphael and knocked senseless and he hit his head on the table and soon only Komodo Dragon was left.

* * *

Seeing his downed team the giant lizard snarled and saw Michaelangelo staggering and holding his nun chucks which he had picked up.

"Michelangelo!" he snarled.

"Son of a bitch!" Michaelangelo growled, blood pouring from his mouth as he stared the giant lizard down then he threw one of his nun-chucks at him hitting him in the face and at the same time, Leonardo used the hilt of his sword to knock Komodo Dragon out cold!

"Yes!" Donatello cheered "Downed like Skittles!"

"Out like lights!" Mona smirked as she sheathed her fans.

Everyone then turned to Michaelangelo who staggered towards them, then he fell forward exhausted from the pain of the torture and the sudden rush of energy.

"Mikey!" Raphael cried as he ran over and caught Michaelangelo before he hit the ground "Oh bro, thank goodness you're alive!"

"You...you came for me..." Michelangelo gasped in pain and relief.

"Of course we did Shell for Brains!" Raphael said, tears of joy flowing from his eyes relieved that they got to Michaelangelo in time "Oh God! We love you so much bro! Don't you ever change!" and he hugged him close "We love you just the way you are!"

Donatello looked at his younger brother's wounds.

"We have to get back to the lair! He needs medical attention!"

"Right!" said Leonardo then he knelt down "Come on little brother! We'll get you home!"

Michaelangelo nodded then felt himself get lifted up by Raphael and Leonardo.

"We better get out of here before those freaks wake up!" said Mona as she looked at the downed Venomous Five who were stirring and groaning.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" said Raphael "Let's get out of here!" he then helped Leonardo carry Michaelangelo out of the boathouse whilst Donatello and Mona lead the way back to the Battle shell.

 **Yay! The team have defeated the Venomous Five and saved Mikey! Huzzah! But Mikey's not out of the woods yet, not after all the torture that was laid on him!**

 **Stay tuned for the final chapter coming soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **I'm Back!**

He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep for, but Michelangelo was sure it had been a while.

As he opened his eyes he saw through his blurred vision the shape of Donatello looking over him as well as Monalisa.

"I think he's coming round!" said Donatello.

"Oh thank heavens!" Mona's voice was heard afterwards.

Michaelangelo blinked again several times.

"Donnie? Mona?" he croaked.

"Shhh, Mikey." Mona said comfortingly "Don't move, you need to rest."

"What happened to me?" asked Michaelangelo wincing slightly as he felt his wounds tingle.

"The Venomous Five." said Donatello "They were torturing you, but we made short work of them, and got you back!"

"I remember that..." said Michaelangelo "I just...how did I get back here?"

Mona chuckled and Michaelangelo felt a slight smile curl on his face as he heard it.

"We got you home in the Battle Shell silly!" she said "Donnie was able to patch you up before bringing you here."

"Your wounds aren't serious." said Donatello "But you're gonna need a lot of rest!"

"I'm fine with that." said Michelangelo resting back on the pillow.

* * *

Mona stroked Michelangelo's head comfortingly and looked at Donatello.

"Do you think it's safe to bring the others in?" she asked.

"If only for a brief moment." said Donatello "He still needs to rest and heal."

Mona nodded and called the others in.

Raphael was the first in and almost knocked Donatello over to get to Michaelangelo and practically threw himself over his little brother.

"Oh Mikey!" he cried "You're okay! You're alive! I'm so glad! I thought I was gonna loose you back there! I'm so sorry for everything I said! I take it all back!"

The others watched as the hot headed turtle held his baby brother and continued to babble how grateful he was that Michaelangelo was alright.

"Oh man! I love you so much Mikey!" he said "I swear! Don't you ever change! I love you! Just the way you are!"

Leonardo then walked over and placed his hands on Raphael's shell.

"Let your brother breathe mate!" he said "I think he got the message!"

Raphael slowly let go of Michaelangelo who gasped a couple of times but he smiled at his red masked brother.  
"Thanks Raph!" he said with the smile before reaching up and wiping Raphael's tears away "I love ya too!"

Raphael choked a little as more tears fell from his eyes.

"Aww stop crying you big sissy!" said Michaelangelo "I'm alright!"

"I know, I just..." Raphael sniffled before throwing himself on Michaelangelo again "I'm just so happy you're okay! I love you so much! I don't care about how you fight, or the jokey attitude you have! I wouldn't have you any other way!"

The other turtles, Mona and Splinter watched happily at the two brothers as they embraced and they too agreed that they wouldn't want Michaelangelo to be anything but the jokey playful and light-hearted turtle he was.

Raphael squeezed Michaelangelo one more time before pulling away.

"It's great to have you back!" he said.

"It's great to be back!" Michaelangelo said "Home and safe...owww!" he winced again as he felt his wounds spasm.

"But you need to recover my son." said Splinter "You must give yourself time to heal."

"He'll need to rest for about a week Master." said Donatello "that wound on his lower stomach was pretty nasty, as were the venom burns and the cuts, luckily no venom got in, but I gave him anti-venom to be on the safe side."

"Well done Donatello." said Splinter.

"Okay, everybody out." said Donatello "Mikey needs to get some rest."

Raphael hugged Michelangelo one last time, then left the room with the others to which Michaelangelo lay back on the medical bed and closed his eyes, grateful to be alive and safe at home.

* * *

After a couple of weeks, Michelangelo was soon back on his feet and back to his old self.

He had felt frustrated being bed ridden for a week especially since he couldn't join his siblings on their usual activities such a skating or going on patrol, yet he didn't mind missing out on extra training or chores.

He was especially happy when Pandora came to see him and would often play with him on his bed such a reading books or playing on an Ipad. She often drew pictures for him to cheer him up when his wounds still gave him grief.

When Donatello gave him the all-clear he was so happy to get out of bed and was soon back into being the turtle they knew and loved.

* * *

One day after dinner, Michaelangelo was running around the lair with Pandora, both were holding Ninja Bear and Geisha Bear above their heads and were making aeroplane noises.

The others were watching the two together from the TV area and couldn't help but smile.

"I can't tell you how great it is to see Michaelangelo up and about!" said Leonardo.

"It's even better to see Michaelangelo back to his old immature self!" said Raphael "I'll never ask him to change again!"

This caused the others to start laughing.

"You'd rather be pranked and teased again eh?" asked Donatello.

"Yep!" said Raphael "I'd rather that than the serious Michaelangelo!"

"I agree!" said Mona "Mikey is sure not Mikey when he's as serious as Leonardo during training."

"Agreed!" said Splinter with a nod "Michelangelo has a glow in him that always lights up the darkest of times, and makes us see how wonderful the world can be, despite everything we have and will endure."

"You got that right Master!" said Donatello.

"Uh huh!" said Raphael, he then looked at the clock "Well, I think it's time Pandora got ready for her bath."

"Good idea!" said Mona "It'll be bedtime for our Little Geisha soon!"

* * *

Raphael stood up from the sofa and hopped over to the bathroom.

As he did, Michaelangelo looked up and saw him before a mischievous smile crossed his face.

Pandora saw him and looked in the direction of the bathroom.

Before long they hears a crash, followed by a splash then the angry yell of Raphael which made everyone jump and look over to the bathroom.

"What the shell!?" cried Leonardo.

"Raph!?" Mona called over "Are you okay!?"

Raphael soon appeared soaking wet and a face like thunder as he looked across to Michaelangelo.

"MIKEY!" he shouted "I'LL GET YOU!"

"Yikes!" Michaelangelo squealed "Uh, better get out of here Pandora! Your dad's on the warpath!"

Pandora jumped back and watched as Michelangelo turned tail and ran away from Raphael who stated to chase him around the lair.

The others watched in shock but it soon turned to amusement as they watched Raphael running after Michaelangelo who kept hopping all over the place to avoid him.

"Yep!" said Donatello "The Mikey we know and love is definitely back!"

"Isn't life beautiful?" said Splinter as he watched his two sons with a smile.

Pandora walked over to Mona who picked her up and chuckled.

Leonardo meanwhile folded his arms and shook his head with a smile.

* * *

As Raphael chased Michelangelo around the lair, thoughts of getting revenge on him entertained his thoughts, but at the same time, he smiled within, glad to have the Michelangelo who loved to prank him as well as have fun and look after Pandora when he needed him to, back.

"Get back here you Shell for brains!" he yelled "You are so dead!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Michelangelo yelled back "Help! Help!"

 **And once again, they all lived happily ever after!**

 **And another fanfic is done!**

 **Not sure what the next fic's going to be, and I still got ' _Kemeko's Night Alone_ ' to finish! Well I'm sure I'll think of something!**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it! Happy reading! And have yourselves a great day!**

 **Love Bloodrayne666**

 **xxxxx**


End file.
